My Uzumaki
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Orochimaru and the Akastuki are wiped out, and after 5 years Sasuke has returned to Konoha and he wants something or someone badly. Shounenai and Yaoi. Mpreg, the occasional angst...COMPLETE
1. Destroying the peace

_Just re-doing all the chapter, the first few were horrible, with so many grammatical errors, although these still aren't beated, they are re-written with my improved grammar. _

_(Edit: 24.12.2008)_

Chapter 1: Destroying the peace

It was just another day for Jiro and Nao, guarding the gates of Konoha was one of the most boring jobs anyone could have. Nothing ever happened these days with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki destroyed, the excitement seemed to have drained from the village and well as meantioned before; nothing ever happened. Although today everything was silent, too silent; Jiro looked up when he noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. He nudged the girl beside him she also looked up.

In the distance leading out of the forest a figure moved towards the gates. He was tall with milky white skin, jet black hair and lifeless black orbs for eyes. Jiro gasped he hadn't in seen the young man a long time; he was thought to be dead. But here now after almost 5 years the prodigy has returned.

Uchiha Sasuke was back!

~*~

Naruto was walking down the streets almost deserted streets of Konoha, it was early in the morning, and he cursed his luck, he was late again for one of his missions.

'KYUUBI WHAT THE HELL; YOU WERE MEANT TO WAKE ME UP!'

The fox growled slowly he hated mornings.

'You have no right to be angry Kyuubi; after all you were the one who broke the damn alarmclock'.

'**The beeping sound annoyed me,' **the fox slowly grumbled laying back to sleep.

Naruto knew that arguing with fox was pointless, he would just be ignored as usual when the demon went into his 'sleep' mode. So instead he quickened his steps to hurry towards headquarters to be able to get any kind of mission before all of the good ones were taken away. When he was younger he only wanted C+ rank missions but now he was glad he could get a job.

It took his mind of many things.

~*~

Sasuke was lead to Tsnuade's office by four ANBU, all of them keeping a slight distance from him. He smirked inwardly; it seemed like even his presence brought fear into people's heart, he was glad.

Tsunade was waiting for him; she like many others also thought that Sasuke had died, and to be true she was not happy to see him. Uchiha's as far as the two brothers were concerned are not meant to be trusted.

Sasuke sat down in front of her, his face expressionless. She could already tell that this was always unnerving, and not to mention uncomfortable.

"Why are you back Sasuke?" she asked, her voice giving away her slight discomfort.

"Can't I come to visit once in a while...?" his voice was smooth, and cold; it sent a shiver down her spine.

"After what you did, I think not. Tell me why you are back." She bit out.

Sasuke looked at her for a while; there was a small glint in his eyes as he smiled a genuine smile at her. And for some reason it only made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"I came back to claim what is mine." He said.

~*~

Naruto was halfway towards his new mission when he suddenly turned around; something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was.

'Oi, Kyuubi is it only me or does it feel like today is going to be a bad day?'

The Kitsune grumbled and went back to sleep; Naruto just shrugged and went on ahead.


	2. Surprise!

**Forgot about the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will...**

_Edit: 31.12.2008_

Chapter 2

Tsnuade just looked at him wide eyed; she wasn't to sure how to interpret what he had just told her.

"Do you mean your Uchiha fortune; you can have that and just leave."

"Well that and something else, or should I say someone else."

"Huh...?" Tsnuade was confused, did Sasuke come back to take someone with him? Why would he do that? He was the one who had first abandoned the village in the first place.

Sasuke sat back in his seat and regarded the woman in front of her. "Tsunade I came back for Naruto; and that is the only reason I came back."

The blonde woman was gaping like a fish. Did she just really hear the right? Did he really expect Naruto to just follow him like that? "And what makes you think he will return with you?"

"That's easy you see; he hasn't exactly been treated nicely around here has he? Abused for so many years, I think he would be happy to come with me."

Tsnuade's eyebrow twitched, that was a very good reason as to why Naruto would willingly leave. But she also knew how much the blonde loved Konoha this was evident in how many times he protected it. Not only that she believed that Naruto would also be less trusting to the Uchiha, after all he did try to murder him. But then again Naruto never did believe that it was the real Sasuke who did that, but the effect of the curse seal.

"Why are you doing this right now Uchiha?" she sighed heavily.

"I care for him Tsnuade, and I am not leaving without him."

She looked at him unsurely, what Sasuke said seemed genuine but could he be trusted? Sasuke recognised that this would take some work to convince her; she would never let Naruto go willingly.

"Look, if I can get Naruto to come with me in a month's time you won't stop him, it is his own choice. And if I fail I will leave and never come back."

"And what if he can't decide?"

"He will have to." He said finally.

~*~

Naruto got to the base and managed to get his mission, but it was sadly a low rank mission. He had to go to a lady called Manasagi; an old women who lives on her own. It was a simple mission just repairing her roof, and mend the fence. He made his way slowly towards the run down house and knocked at the door.

The door slowly creaked open revealing a small old women, her face set stern and wrinkled, lips set in as she had no teeth. The old women looked at him, but as soon as she met his eyes she slammed the door shut in his face.

"Erm... Mrs Manasagi, I've come on your request to repair your roof." He said unsurely

"Go away!" came a shout from outside.

"But Mrs Manasagi..."

"I said go away monster, I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Naruto stood there for a while, and then walked away.

'**Should I kill that bitch?'**

'Kyuubi!"

'**What?! That woman judged you for no reason, she doesn't deserve to live.'**

'She is old, just leave it.'

'**Hnh...'**

Naruto just shook his head, he needed to go see Tsnuade, and maybe she had some work that he could do. After all, most of the paperwork she had was usually done by him. He made his way quickly towards her office, but as he walked down the corridor he was met by four ANBU. Naruto recognised them instantaneously.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Ino what are you guy's doing here? Did something happen to Baabaa?" he said with slight hint of concern in his voice.

Shikamaru took off his mask muttering 'troublesome' in his usual way. Kiba and Ino looked at each other unsurely while Neji stood there still wearing his mask.

'**He is here Kit...'** Kyuubi said suddenly drawing Naruto's attention.

'Huh what do you mean Kyuubi?' he asked with confusion.

'**That brat, Uchiha is here.'**

'Sasuke?!'

'**Yea, his chakra is very clear, just beyond that door...'**

"Look Naruto, the Hokage is kinda busy right now come back a little la..."

"Sasuke is in there isn't he?"

The four ANBU looked at each other in shock, how had he found out?! Naruto ran towards the door and almost ripped it out of it hinges as he opened it, and stormed inside the room, and none of the ANBU were able to stop him.

Tsnuade sat on her desk looking in surprise as Naruto burst through the door. But it was Naruto who was the most shocked; there before him clad in black stood Sasuke tall, with his elegant pale face staring stoically as usually at him, although his cold black eyes seemed to soften as his gaze fell upon Naruto, other then that he looked much the same, just his hair was slightly longer.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered in disbelieve.

"It's good to see you Naruto."


	3. Difficult very difficult

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... (Sniffle)**

**Warning: bad grammar, shounen- ai, Yaoi, a try at comedy..., a failed try.**

_(Edit 14.1.2009)_

Chapter 3

"_Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered in disbelieve._

"_Its good to see you Naruto."_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto; he was amazed to see how different Naruto looked. He was taller now more lean with his beautiful sun-kissed skin. Eyes brighter blue then sky on a clear day, and blonde hair so bright that it would put the sun to shame. Naruto wore all black skin tight clothes hugging his figure nicely showing of his lightly muscled body. He had to keep himself in check so that he didn't drool.

Sasuke stood up and moved slowly towards the blonde and Naruto also moved closer both enthralled at the sight of each other. Sasuke lifted up his arms ready to embrace the still smaller blonde, so happy to see him and how there seemed to be no grudge between them, after so many years...

How wrong he was.

'PUNCH'

~*~

After getting a very angry Naruto off Sasuke; which was difficult since the blond wouldn't stop kicking the ANBU guards, and trying to bite Sasuke. Naruto was brought into another room, while Sasuke was sitting opposite Tsunade, shouts from the feisty blonde could still be heard from outside. This wasn't a good start.

Tsnuade sighed as she stared at Sasuke slowly nursing the bruise on the side of his face. But in all honestly what did the guy expect, did he think that Naruto would be happy to see him? She smirked.

Sasuke looked at the old hag and her smug face, he charged chakra to his hand slowly healing the swollen areas; you don't stay by Orochimaru and don't learn some healing jutsu from that Kabuto guy.

"You still want to try getting Naruto?"

"Oh I will get him, and I have a month to do so..." a smirk forming on his face.

~*~

Naruto was outside, restrained with chakra engulfed ropes, he glared at his friends who were standing far away from him. They were all thinking the same thing, Naruto was scary when angry.

"Why is he here...?" Naruto slowly huffed in anger.

Shikamaru spoke up first.

"We really don't know Naruto, he just came in today." The rest of the group nodded while watching he blonde carefully.

'**Ku, ku, ku..."**

'What is it Kyuubi?' he was irritated already and was in no mood with that sadistic fox.

'**A horny Uchiha that what...' **Kyuubi's laughter howled inside his head.

Naruto went silent for a while, not reacting at first. His four friends were wondering about the suddenly silence from the blonde, it was eerier. But it was even creepier as Naruto's face went an incredible shade of red.

"TEME!"

* * *


	4. Ramen leads to a man's heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own them it's as simple as that people.**

_(Edit 14.1.2009)_

Chapter 4

Naruto was walking towards the Ichikarus's for some well deserved ramen; he managed to escape from the four ANBU. The only problem was that Sasuke was following him. He already tried to get rid of the Uchiha by taking different roots and running like hell through the dense crowds, but he always somehow managed to find him. It was starting to irritate him.

'**Oh please Kit, your happy to see him so don't deny it.'**

'Yea sure I am..., hey what of course I'm not, he left and now he is back acting like nothing happened. And what the hell was that about back at Tsnuade's office.'

'**Exactly what I said, that Uchiha came back for you Kit; only for you, that's got to mean something right?'**

'With that bastard, hell no!'

Naruto seemed to have lost track of Sasuke, the other man was gone which Naruto was glad of. He could finally go and eat, But as soon as he reached Ichikaru's Sasuke was there waiting for him. That bastard knew him to well. Naruto was contemplating if he should just leave but his stomach made the decision for him. So he sat down as far as he possible could away from Sasuke.

"Ah Naruto what can I get you?" Ayame asked full cheer.

Naruto reached for his wallet and opened it up only to find it empty. He sighed mission were tight, no money meant no food.

"Nothing today then, not enough money...," he said as slowly started to stand up.

"But Naruto you haven't been coming for a while; have you actually been eating anything? I could open up a tab for you if you want..." Ayame was worried about the blonde; he rarely ate anything but ramen, and was daily costumer by them.

"Better not; I don't know till when I get a new mission...," he replied with a smile was plastered across his face.

"Then have one on the house your my best costumer, can't let you go hungry."

Naruto looked at Ayame considering her offer, he was about to decline, but then his stomach grumbled painfully and sat back down. Sasuke looked at him in astonishment, he didn't know things were this bad Naruto; but then he noticed that the blonde was slightly thinner as he looked closer. His usual round face was gone; as the baby fat disappeared you could see the elegant bone structure underneath it. He wasn't chubby either but leaner, Sasuke put if first down to the amount of training that Naruto would do. But not eating; that never accrued to him.

"Ayame, I'll pay for Naruto's food give him as much as he wants."

Naruto looked at him quizzically, distrust lingering in his eyes. Sasuke looked back at him passively he wanted Naruto's trust, and baby steps are what matters to get it.

"I don't need anything from you Sasuke."

"Too late for that now, I'm buying you lunch and that it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "...You will regret the choice of paying for my food teme."

* * *


	5. Mission

**Disclaimer: I OWN THEM MUHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!!! Okay I don't...**

**Warning: It's a crap story, with very bad humour, shounen-ai, and swearing.**

_(Edit.21.1.2009)_

Chapter 5

Okay, so Sasuke did regret buying Naruto food; after all how does one person eat 15 bowls of ramen and not be sick? Actually Sasuke wasn't that sure how much ramen the boy ate, he had stopped counting after about ten; but it was way more than that. The sight of him sucking up those strands of noodles was both nauseous, and ever so slightly arousing. It made him wonder what else the blonde could do with his mouth.

He sighed as he entered his home. After the meal was eaten Naruto left without a word. How was this meant to work if the blonde didn't even stay long enough to have a conversation with? He needed to get some time with Naruto alone.

Suddenly and idea sparked through his mind, and what an idea it was. He smirked at the thought of it. Fuck the baby steps', going straight in was the best way to handle Naruto.

~*~

Naruto staggered home, his stomach was filled up and he felt sick.

'**Told you not to eat so much baka, your way to stubborn for your own good Kit.'**

'Shut it Kyuubi...'

It may have been true he did over do it and should have most likely stopped at around 13, but seeing Sasuke eyes widen so comically go like that was unbelievable. He chuckled slowly as he sat down. Kyuubi just sighed that boy was too stupid; but was slightly glad that he ate that much. Since Naruto stopped eating it had been a strain on the fox. He had to give more charka away to keep the boy healthy, making him weaker. After all if Naruto ate the Kyuubi also ate.

The content silence was ended when a knock came from the front door; Naruto slowly stood up, and opened it revealing Shikamaru and Neji.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Tsunade wants to see you." Neji replied

Naruto cringed, did Kiba complain when Naruto kicked him in the nuts, and he didn't really mean to bite Ino she just got in the way. Neji looked at him, his pale eyes showed his worry.

"She has a mission for you, an 'S' rank mission."

Naruto's worry quickly evaporated and grinned with delighted when he heard that this was an 'S' rank mission he had been waiting for that. He quickly closed the door behind him and followed Shikamaru and Neji to Tsunade.

-------------Time skip thingy-------------------------------

Naruto entered Tsnuade's office; an aura of dread could be felt coming from her.

"Brat sit down."

"Don't call me that you old hag," but he still sat down in front of her.

Tsunade sighed she couldn't believe she agreed to this. She looked at Naruto, poor boy with that innocent face; he even didn't know what was going to happen to him. She sighed again mentally preparing her self for the shouting contest later.

"Naruto, you may not like this mission; but you have to do it as this is an order by me the Hokage."

Naruto nodded.

"Well Sasuke came to see me again..."

-----------------------Oh a flashback-------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was looking through the paperwork, she was glad the commotion was over. The complaints of Kiba and Ino went to deaf ears; she couldn't bother hearing it anymore. Tsunade noticed a different chakra she looked up and noticed a dark haired man standing by the door way.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and went over to her; he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I have a mission and I want you to give your Hokage promise that you won't stop this mission from happening."

Tsnuade looked at him for a while, but she couldn't read anything from him. But what could Sasuke think up that would need for her to give a Hokage promise to? She sighed but agreed to it.

"Good, I want you to give Naruto the mission to stay with me for the month, and he has to take this mission on. No matter what."

--------------------------------Oh it has ended--------------------------------------

Naruto looked at her with his eyes wide open, gaping like a fish. Tsnuade was getting worried his usually tanned face was dangerously pale.

"Naruto are you all right?"

"BASTARD!"

Another shockwave went through Konoha.

'**Ku, ku, ku this will be interesting.'** The perverted fox inside him laughed.

~*~

Sasuke was sitting at home drinking tee. He twitched slightly and a shudder went down his spine as he heard a something in the background. He wondered if Naruto already knew about his new mission?

* * *

_Now review the Dark Side we have cookies!_

* * *


	6. Kyuubi is right

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Warning: swearing, shounen-ai, crapy humour, and other stuff.**

'_**Kyuubi talking'**_

'Thought stuff'

_(Edit 18.2.2009)_

Chapter 6

Naruto was packing a few of his clothes into a small duffle bag, he was angry. Which could be easily seen; on how many times he threw a kunai at the wall, pretending it to be Sasuke. This wasn't being helped by the Kyuubi at all; since that old fox had other lecherous thoughts on is mind. 

'**Think about it all the stuff you could to together...'**

Naruto ignored him, as he put the last of his things away.

'**Just like old time, with a bit more spice...'**

Naruto was heading towards the door.

'**Man that Sasuke guy was hot when he was younger but now, RAWR!'**

'Kyuubi...'

'**What is it Kit?'**

'Shut up'

The fox grumbled but stayed down keeping watch, he didn't want to miss any bit of this.

Naruto took his time getting to the Uchiha complex, half of him was telling him to run away while another part of him said to think about the money, and for a month he could possibly handle being so close to Sasuke.

'**You sound like your going to be pimped out...'**

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?' Naruto growled back in irritation.

The gates of the Uchiha home were large and looming over him, with the fan crest on the gate. What's with Uchiha's and that symbol? He opened up the gate and walked up to door, and twitched even the damn door had the symbol on it. He knocked on the door, and waited. Sasuke opened it and smiled when he saw Naruto. The blond hesitantly went inside and Sasuke closed the door behind him.

"So your most likely quite stressed, I have an outdoor Onsen(1) we can relax in there. I could wash your back; or your front..."

'PUNCH'

He really needed to work on how he said things.

~*~

Naruto hesitantly went in the Onsen firmly covering himself up in a flimsy towel, he was pretty sure that Sasuke gave him that cloth on purpose. Talking about that evil git, he was sitting on the other side looking at him, or better to say he was leering at Naruto soft tanned skin.

He may have taken the bath comment a bit too far, thought Sasuke; yet seeing the blonde like this was worth it. He raked his obsidian eyes over Naruto again, who was patiently waiting for an explanation.

"Well Naruto, you want to know why I came back to Konoha?"

Naruto looked at him, it had been bugging him for a while as to why the raven had come back, he didn't believe Kyuubi's reason; after all Sasuke never had feeling like that for him when they were younger. Or he wouldn't have left the village in the first place, would he?

Sasuke waded in the water slowly coming closer, to which Naruto alerted himself to fight if necessary, he didn't want to be surprised by the teme. Sasuke noticed how rigging the blonde went and sighed, yet his gaze never left those blue eyes.

"I came back for you Naruto." he said simply, hoping that it would be enough.

Naruto blinked. "Huh...?" his mind was reeling in overdrive did her hear correctly.

Sasuke brought his face closer; so there lips almost touched, as he slowly whispered...

"I love you..."

Onsen is a hotspring.

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	7. A chance to prove it

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: Its random, rude, swearing, Yaoi, Shounen-ai and others which I forget...**

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'Thought stuff'

_(Edit 18.2.2009)_

Chapter 7

Sakura was skipping towards the Uchiha complex; she managed to get out of Ino, (meaning they had a cat fight), that Sasuke had returned. So her smile was wide with happiness, she wore a different type of pink dress; this one had Sakura blossom patterns on it.

True, her feelings for him had dwindled as time passed on, but he was still her childhood crush, and probably would be for a long time. So why no try her luck, she thought. After all Sasuke didn't have all those problems distracting him now!

Sakura reached the door and knocked on it, but no one answered. She knocked again but nothing happened.

'CRASH'

Sakura looked up and saw a pale figure flying in to the sky, 'flashing' past her at light speed, and landing into the front garden. (The flashing has a double meaning; can you guess the innuendo? Let's just say she was admitted into hospital later due to sever blood lose.)

Naruto was in 'his' room, or rather the room that Sasuke said he would be staying in, on the bed hugging his knees. He was confused; his mind clouded with so many confusing thoughts, sure he cared about Sasuke but could it be called love? Maybe Sasuke had gone mad, affection was never shown between the two before, but maybe all those times when he was being mean to him, he was a showing affection? What a whole load of crap!

'**But he is an idiot, just like you! Two peas in a pod; perfect for each other.'**

'You're not helping Kyuubi...'

'**Okay, okay let's see now; you want him to prove to you that this is really love and not some sort loneliness induced affection right?'**

'I guess so...'

'**Then it is simple, give him one ridicules task after the other, if he cares for you he will do them.'**

'I can't do that!'

'**Why not...?'**

'Well..., well I'm not sure about my own feelings for him.'

'**Were you willing to be his friend even if he ignored you?'**

'Yes.'

'**Were you willing to risk your own life to save his?'**

'Well yea.' he thought bitterly.

'**Were you willing to chase after him no matter what?'**

'Yea.' That had been proven too many times in his short life.

'**Then its love Kit; and all he has to do is prove that he cares for you. After all you have a month; so why not put some clothes on go outside, and give him a chance...'**

'Why do I listen to you?'

'**Cause I'm right and you know it.'**

Naruto went quiet; he grumbled to himself and reached for his duffel bag to get some fresh clothes. After getting dressed did he start walking towards the front door, he opened it and Sasuke was standing there, his nether regions barley covered with a flimsy towel. Body still wet from the water; he was almost glistering in the sun light, body toned beautifully from years of training.

'**Close your mouth, you're drooling...'**

'Huh...? Am not!' he shouted back at the fox, and blushed

Sasuke turned around when he noticed Naruto's chakra signature, the blond face was flushed and he was slightly worried that the bath might have given him a cold. He came closer to Naruto and raised his hand to check his forehead to for a fever. As soon as their skin touched, it prickled at the contact; and Naruto gasped at the feeling and stepped back from Sasuke, who frowned at him.

"You're a bit hot Naruto you should go rest..."

"I'll give you a chance..." Naruto said quickly cutting him off.

"Huh...?"

"I'll give you a chance to prove to me that this is really love, and not some stupid affliction alright?!"

Naruto turned around and walked away staggering slightly; he was feeling light headed, since all the blood had travelled to the lower regions of his body. Sasuke watched Naruto walking away his eyes wide in surprise, and then he chuckled. Things were finally starting to look better!

Well first of all a date would be most appropriate; he thought to himself, so went inside to prepare things.

The sun was setting on Konoha, this was the firs day of the month, and the second would be even more eventful. Sadly for a pink haired girl she would not be able to get out of hospital and receive the happy news till much later.

Till the image of Sasuke manhood was forgotten, she would keep on stalking him more to reclaim that image again.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto subconscious body and smiled; the baka should receive a happy ending, and if he doesn't he would kill that Uchiha brat himself.


	8. 1st date constist of rabbid fangirls

**Disclaimer: I don't own them never will...**

**Warning: Crappy humour random story line and shounen-ai, Yaoi and others**

_(Edit 18.2.2009)_

Chapter 8

Sasuke woke up early the next day, he was definitely very happy; he had set up reservations for later at a restaurant, and maybe then a walk through the park; and then a small trainings session. After all, what could be more romantic to Naruto then food and then training?

Sasuke went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He got dressed and skipped downstairs; and started to make breakfast, then heard something noise coming from the front door. Sasuke frowned in confusion he wasn't expecting any visitors, he thought.

Sasuke abandoned the pancake batter and went over to the front door; he opened it to reveal Kakashi and Iruka, and he didn't miss the glare he was getting from the smaller chunin.

"Ah so Tsnuade wasn't joking when she told me you returned," Kakashi smiled at him, or at least it looked like a smile to him.

He sighed and let them in; he hoped they wouldn't get in the way of the date although he had lots of time till it actually began. But a romantic breakfast would be out of the question now. He went over to the kitchen again and started heating up the stove. Kakashi was leaning against the counter while Iruka still looked angrily at him.

"We also found out why you came back," Iruka said dangerously.

"I didn't think it was such a big secrete."

Iruka came close and slammed his hands on the counter Sasuke stared at him his face as emotionless as always.

"Why are you doing this to him Sasuke, didn't he suffer enough without you coming back and messing with his poor head."

"Now, now Iruka his motives seem genuine..."

"And how can we be sure...?"

"He already said yes...," Iruka and Kakashi both looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Naruto is willing to give me a chance; and I won't ruin this chance if that's what you thinking. I know why you're so untrusting to me Iruka, but believe me I care for Naruto, I love him, and I will everything to get him to love me back."

Iruka stared at Sasuke for a while like he had grown two heads, and Kakashi smiled. Something as exciting as this did not happen often in Konoha, so maybe it was time to play Cupid for those two. Kakashi got an eerier glint in his eye as he started formatting his own plan.

"So do you guys have anything planed for today?"

"Well..."

"Good then you can join me and Iruka on a sort of double date how about that?"

Now it was Sasuke turn to look surprised. Iruka and Kakashi? When did this happen? Iruka looked just as shocked as Sasuke was, and hit Kakashi over the head.

"YOU DON'T JUST MAKE DECISIONS LIKE THAT!"

"Like what...?"

They all turned around and saw Naruto with his funny night cap (what is that hat meant to be?) standing by the stairs. He was rubbing his eyes; looking at all of them half asleep.

"Iruka- sensei, Kakashi what are you doing here?"

Kakashi spoke first before Iruka could stop him.

"We jut came here to ask if you want to go, to the carnival that has arrived recently. We can all go there you, Sasuke, Iruka, and me in a sort of double date."

Naruto looked at the silver haired man as he was being strangled by Iruka. Well he wasn't really looking, he had stopped listening after Kakashi had said 'carnival' Naruto was daydreaming; he had never been on a carnival and just imagining all the rides made him happy. He quickly went down the stairs and smiled at the two adults.

"Yea, let's go there then."

Sasuke looked at him and sighed, there goes his dinner reservation, he thought

~*~

They were all at the carnival, and what a place it was. Rainbow colours filled the place with, so many balloons, stalls, and a giant Ferris wheel. Naruto was giddy, as soon as he saw all of it; he broke out in excitement and started running around the place in circles. Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's antics and followed him, at a more sedated pace.

They were wearing normal clothes for once and not there usual training gear; Sasuke wore some plain jeans with long sleeved black shirt, both hugged his build nicely, he wore a jacket over the shirt. Naruto wore a sky blue V neck fleece sweater combined with some black cargo pants. Kakashi wore a dark green turtleneck sweater, and jeans. Iruka wore a simple white shirt and black pants combined with a jacket.

They passed by some game stalls, Kyuubi kept watch as well, he himself never have been to such an amazing place, like Naruto he was also excited. But something caught the fox's sharp eyes; in one of the game stalls was a red magnificent Fox plushie.

'**I want that.'**

'Huh...?'

Kyuubi mentally pointed at the stall and at the toy. Naruto saw it and smiled.

'What are you 5?'

The fox grumbled and went quiet; but Naruto still looked at the toy, it was cute with its big eyes fiery tail and small paws. Sasuke noticed the way Naruto was looking at it and the small smile that adorned his tanned features, with one last look he went over to stall to win it.

'**Yay he is getting the fox!' **Kyuubi shouted

'Huh...?' Naruto then noticed that Sasuke had briskly walked over to the stall, he followed the raven hurriedly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who paid the man, and received some hoops to throw over what gift he wanted. It took some time but after 10 minutes he won it. Naruto hugged the toy close to him and thanked Sasuke, who just blushed.

But from the shadows green eyes watched intently at Sasuke, she took out a walky-talky and put it on.

"He is here, get ready..."

Sasuke and Naruto just kept walking, oblivious to the disaster that was transpiring. Sasuke turned around when he heard something in the distance that, like an explosion of a high pitched scream.

"I feel a disturbance in the force..." he muttered under his breath, but Naruto heard him.

"Sasuke did you just quote Starwars?"

"Never mind that, we have to run come on!" he grabbed Naruto hand.

"What why...?"

'**You should listen to him Kit...'**

"They are here...," Sasuke's eyes were wide and ridden with panic; he turned around to look behind him. Naruto turned looked in the same direction that Sasuke was. In the distance they saw a small cloud of dust; they saw people, well rather to say girls, a lot of girl infact. And they were all screaming, and holding banners which said 'SASUKE' on them.

"Oh hell no, run!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands, and they ran like no tomorrow.

They avoided managed all the different stalls but as soon as the girl stamped came nothing stayed standing.

"What are they?" Naruto asked while running for his life.

"Fan girls. No talking. Just run." Sasuke replied between breaths.

At this moment Sasuke could only think one thing, dinner would have been so much easier.


	9. Just for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; if I did the whole Naruto story would be gay....**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, crapy humour and random stuff...**

_(Edit 18.2.2009)_

Chapter 9

Naruto was hiding in a Trash can, beside him was also Sasuke. He wondered; how did a trip to the Carnival turn into this? Oh yea, the scary fan girls; he glared at Sasuke, just because he was hot, sexy, with a killer body that you could moan and wither over...

'**Erm Kit...'**

Oh yea, yea I'm angry at Sasuke for having so many damn fan girls, who are willing to rip you apart just to get to him.

"I wonder what they would say when they knew you were gay?"

Sasuke looked at him, raising an eyebrow he said.

"I'm not gay..."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"And what is this meant to be...?"

"You're the only person who I ever had feelings towards; I've never looked at anyone else before and saw them in the same way I see you. You're special to me..."

'**Awwwwww...' **cooed Kyuubi. Which made Naruto blush.

Sasuke looked away he slowly stood up and moved the lid open.

"I think it's safe now come on."

Naruto slowly stood up and picked up the fox toy. They got out of the dustbin and were slowly making there way out of carnival site. The place was mostly deserted now, as all the stalls were ripped to shreds by the fan girls, they seemed to have abandoned there search for Sasuke and left, for now at least.

There was no sight of Kakashi or Iruka either which made them wonder if they survived at all. Sasuke sighed his date was ruined; he was truly starting to wonder if anything would work at all. He heard snickering from beside and saw Naruto slowly giggling.

'Way to go and kick me when I'm down,' Sasuke thought sarcastically. But the way Naruto smiled made Sasuke instantly happy.

"You want to go home? I could make us all something nice to eat."

Naruto looked at him; his smile went even wider, this just made Sasuke's heart beat even quicker.

'**Wow you're so simple minded you know that don't you...?'** muttered Kyuubi.

On the way Sasuke was already planning for tomorrow; this time it had to work out better.

~*~

In a dark room many shadowy figures were having meeting together. The room was dimly lit but you could still see all the different sized picture of Sasuke from different angles, some from him just sitting down, some of him fighting and etc. The girl with bright green eyes stood up and every ones attention was focused on her.

"We lost Sasuke for now, but new information has been brought to my attention. I'm not to sure about the details. But it seems that our precious Sasuke's attention is on a blond person named Uzumaki Naruto. We do not know the nature of there relationship but whatever it is we must stop it. This is the job of the 'We love Sasuke' fan base"

"Yea," they all said in union.

_Erm... so yea I have actually no clue what I wrote here; but I hope you still enjoyed this._

_Review!!! _


	10. First kiss not the last

**Disclaimer: I don't own them..**

**Warning: Yaoi, shounen-ai , swearing, crapy humour, **

_(Edit 18.2.2009)_

Chapter 10

Sasuke woke up early again; he went over to Naruto's room to wake the young blonde up, or pounce him, it would do the job done either way. He opened the door to the blonde's room only to find no one in it. He then heard noises coming from outside; Sasuke moved towards the window and saw Naruto training on the obstacle course. He stayed and watched for a while as Naruto was dodging the flying Kunai's, doing acrobatic mid-air moves. It was very intriguing how his tanned body could bend into so many different ways...

He tore his eyes from the scene, and ran down stairs into the training grounds. Naruto still didn't seem to have noticed him yet. He was now dodging sand sacks that came at him from hidden places while he managed to kick away one, another one hit him from behind flinging him out of the course and at Sasuke feet.

"Ouch..., huh oh Sasuke!"

Naruto quickly stood up and dusted himself of and smiled with a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled and thought, an early morning training would not be such a bad idea.

"You want to spar?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise and smiled again.

"Yea!"

They had been sparring for about 2 hours now; and Sakura was getting tired waiting in the tree. She had been watching the scene in front of her for quite sometime now, and nothing seem to be out of the ordinary what they were doing. Well maybe what Sasuke was doing may have been a bit out of ordinary, she thought. Sasuke was getting closer then necessary to Naruto, and the so seeming accidental brushes towards Naruto and his groin area. But that what they where accidents, right?

Sakura's attention was brought back to the fight scene as she noticed that it finished, both were now laying on the floor. Panting for air, both where covered with many bruises, Naruto had scuffed his knee; Sasuke saw the wound and moved towards Naruto. He took his leg and examined the small wound. Naruto and Sakura both watched in horror as the dark haired teen licked it.

'CRASH'

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the nearby tree, and at the figure that had fallen out of it. Sakura was sprawled on the ground, she was rubbing her back as soon as she saw her cover being undone she stood up and smiled awkwardly. Sasuke was not happy.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Naruto bounded up and smiled cheerfully at her; as if what happened before didn't happen.

"Well erm..., I thought I would come and visit you Sasuke, you know cause you came back and all that, yea..."

Now Sasuke was no body language expert, but you would have to be an idiot, or Naruto not to guess that she was lying. Hey he loved Naruto, but you can't believe how dense the blond is sometimes, but that's what makes him so cute. He looked back at Sakura, and wondered how to get rid of her. If he kicked her out; Naruto would be mad, and he wouldn't want to have to deal with that. But what if he made her leave on her own? His obsidian eyes flickered slightly.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto shoulder; he placed his hand under Naruto's chin arching the blonde's head up so their eyes met. The taller teen brought his lips closer to Naruto's, and they locked into a kiss. Naruto started to struggle but Sasuke had a firm grip on him, he pushed his tongue against Naruto's lips. The blond whimpered but granted him entrance, Sasuke started to taste him, the mixtures of the flavours enticed him even more. There tongue started colliding with each other, till the need for air broke the kiss.

Naruto looked at him his wide face flushed red; as he ran back into the house. Sasuke sighed and looked back to were Sakura was, she was gone and a small puddle of blood was all there was. The Uchiha smirked and went also inside, he had enjoyed the little snack he had just gotten, but proper nourishment was still needed.

~*~

Sakura was slowly staggering back home holding her nose with a tissue to stop the bleeding; she had seen Sasuke kiss Naruto, and she had enjoyed every single moment of it.

_They kissed yay!!!_

_Tell me what you think!!_


	11. 2nd Date Enticment on a Mountain

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: Yaoi, shounen-ai, swearing, crappy humour and so onwards...**

_Me wuv you all so much!!!! But on a more important notice 'Behind the Mask' has been added to C2server thing I think that good. Me so proud!!!! But I still need a name for the sequel if anyone is interested please read the 'Behind the Mask', because at the end of that story is the summary for the sequel. Thank you._

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'Thought stuff'

_(Edit:26.2.2009)_

Chapter 11

Naruto was hiding in the bedroom again, his face still red. He couldn't believe what had happened. Sasuke had kissed him; not only that, he had enjoyed it. He felt his lips, they still tingled and he could still taste Sasuke, sort of sweet yet sour.

'**What the hell were you doing, you should have taken charge and make that Uchiha beg for more!'** Kyuubi piped up.

'What!? I don't know how to do that!'

'**You mean to tell me that the 3 years that you spend with Hermit Ero Sannin and didn't learn a thing?'**

'He tried but I was never really interested you know; I was trying to...'

'**Train then yea, yea I know,'** Kyuubi sighed mentally and started bashing his head against the mental wall's making up his cage, he should have paid more attention to Naruto when he was younger; but now to change everything.

'**Okay then Kit I'll teach you a few things about, flirting with people, and enticing them. Ku, ku, ku...'**

'Erm... Kyuubi you're scaring me...'

'**What did you expect I'm a demon Kit, or have you forgotten that? Now get those Jeans and that Kunai there we are going change a few things for you. Ku, ku, ku....'**

~*~

Sasuke had packed there lunch; he had the great idea of having a picnic on top of Hokage Mountain. He knew he would not be disturbed, since hardly anybody went there anyway. Sasuke had wondered how Naruto was taking the kiss after all it was unexpected. He hoped that the blonde wouldn't be too angry, and that food would make things a lot better.

Sasuke walked up to the stairs and called Naruto down. The dark haired teen took the basket and waited by the stairs; but when Naruto came down his heart almost exploded.

Naruto was wearing, or better to say almost wearing; a small tank top which showed off his lean stomach and swirling tattoo imprinted on it, and something which could only be described as hotpants. They were small tight. Showing his tanned skin and how slightly curved his hips were. Sasuke was drooling he couldn't believe what he was seeing, every part of his body especially his Libido, was telling him to jump Naruto. It took every ounce of self restrain from doing this, as he clawed himself against the wall.

'I don't think it's working Kyuubi...'

'**Of course it is just look at him, he can't even move. Now go over to him take his hand and make your way outside.'**

'What? I don't want to be seen wearing this by other people what will they think?!'

'**Trust me Kit it will all work out for the best. Ku, ku, ku...'**

Naruto hesitantly followed the fox's orders; he went and stood in front of Sasuke who still seemed in a kind of trance. He reached out his tanned hand and took Sasuke pales once into his own, at the sudden contact Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto what are you wearing..." he said slowly.

"Oh I just thought I would try out something different; you like?"

"Very..."

Naruto smiled and dragged Sasuke outside they made there way slowly to the Mountain. They received many stares on the way or better to say Naruto received many stares along the way. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy raising up and moved himself closer to the blonde, directing glares at people which definitely said 'Mine, you touch, you die'. This scared of most people away, that is, till Sai came along.

Sai was just walking along till he saw Naruto or much rather what he was wearing; and along his usual expressionless features a blush creped in. He watched as Naruto kept walking; shaking his cute butt in the most seductive way possible. Sai walked over to Naruto but stopped as soon as he saw Sasuke; the glare that the sharingan user was giving to every one, made the message very clear. But Sai was never one to take this threat seriously so he made his way towards Naruto and spoke to him.

"Ah Naruto, you look great today!"

Naruto turned around and smiled at Sai in greeting; sure he found the guy creepy sometimes, but a friend is still a friend.

'**Yea; not to mention a friend who is trying to get into your pants.'** Kyuubi added mentally.

'What?!'

'**Seriously Kit I'd be careful around him...'**

Sasuke watched in anger as Sai talked to Naruto, the blonde wasn't even listening to what ever the taller teen was saying, instead his was fidgeting awkwardly and kept looking away like he would preferably be any were else then here. Now that wish Sasuke would gladly grant. He took hold of Naruto's hand and started dragging him away wordlessly; leaving Sai confused behind.

They reached the Hokage Mountain without any other problems, and Sasuke started setting up the picnic. They sat down on the blanket to eat, talking occasionally with each other but mostly just enjoying the scenery. Or in Sasuke case Naruto, in all his almost nakedness.

'**Now spill some orange juice on your self'**

'Why?'

'**Just do it!'**

Naruto took his glass and while drinking it he spilled some on his shirt making it slightly see through.

"Oh man, now this shirt is ruined and I'm all sticky," he blushed as he said what Kyuubi wanted him to say, he wasn't to sure about any of this any more.

Sasuke watched the translucent shirt, and swallowed, sure he seen Naruto a couple of times without a shirt on, but a wet shirt was way sexier. He saw the slight ripple of lean body and how his nipples were now perked with the sudden contact with the cold drink. He was really starting to hate the voice in the back of his head telling him to remain calm, but how can anyone remain calm when this happens?

Naruto started to peel off the wet shirt and laid down; he was starting to feel quite ridicules now when only wearing the small jeans which Kyuubi had made him rip this short. He watched the sky there were no clouds it looked peaceful this endless blue. He reached out his tanned hand and made a motion to grab the sky.

"Why do you think they say the sky is the limit...?"

Sasuke also looked up; and thought about it, the blue reminded him of Naruto's eyes. Did it mean that he could only see Naruto but never be close to it? Just like he could see the sky but never be truly close to it. They remained silent for a while, till Sasuke answered.

"I guess you could say; they have that so that you can break that limit and be part of sky."

Naruto slowly nodded but still kept looking at the sky, as it slowly changed from blue to orange and the finally black.

_~'One day I will be part of you...'~_

* * *

_Oh, Kyuubi, how devious of you!_

_Please review and tell me what you think so far! _

_May the force of the cookie be with you..._

* * *


	12. Thinking hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never have never will....**

**Warning: Crappy humour, swearing, Yaoi, shounen-ai, and random stuff**

_Sorry for the late update but I did give the reason for this in my last chapter so yea..._

_But on a more important notice OMG, OMG, OMG A 100 REVIEWS (dies) me feel so loved! I am so happy and thank you so very much for the wait. I hope that the next update won't take so long again. ALSO SEQUEL OF 'BEHIND THE MASK' IS UP! Only the first chapter though, I hate the title of it also, if anyone's got a better title tell me! 'M' rated cause the first p.g has sex in it..._

_(.2009)_

Chapter 12

Naruto was lying outside on a hammock enjoying the gentle raise of sun light warming his body. It had been two days since the trip to Hokage Mountain; so Naruto had almost forgotten the embarrassing things that the lecherous Kyuubi had made him do, even the thought of it made his face go as red as a tomato.

Since that Naruto had been thinking, the company he had with Sasuke was nice it made him remember why he wanted to be Sasuke's friend in the first place. And now being with the dark haired teen was just bliss, but this at the same time was a mission, he wondered what would happen after the mission. Sasuke had said that he loved him but then what about his goal to having a family. He couldn't do that with Naruto after all, Naruto wanted answers but how would he confront Sasuke about this?

'**Best not to think about it Kit, you got 26 more days left plenty of time...'**

'I guess so.'

'**But something has been bothering me kiddo.'**

'What?'

'**I'm just wondering you have been going out with the Uchiha for 5 days now, and what is he like one of the richest people in this village and you haven't taken any kind of advantage of that at all**.** Any other girl would have spend all his money by now, why haven't you done any of that?'**

Naruto had fallen out of the hammock he was blushing fiercely and spluttering but no proper words were being formed.

'Is that what we have been doing? Dating!? Wait a sec; did you just imply I was a girl? I'm a boy Kyuubi guys don't do that kind of stuff!'

'**Coulda' fooled me...'**

'KYUUBI!'

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke standing on the porch; his heart started beating quickly at the sight of the raven but answered in acknowledgment.

"Do you want to go shopping? I need to buy some supplies."

Naruto nodded, and followed him to get changed. After this month the dream may just end.

~*~

They first filtered through the market looking at different wares making sure to get nothing that was overly ripe or just plain rotten. Sasuke was an amazing cook; and he even slowly managed to get Naruto away from that blasted ramen, well almost at least. The market was crowded with many people pushing past them; Sasuke could hear some murmuring when they saw him, and he had expected that after all he had disappeared for such a long time; that many people thought he died.

Sasuke looked thoughtfully as he examined some tomatoes; it had been a long time since he did something as normal as this. He was happy, Sasuke was had been thinking about being with Naruto for a long time, he disappeared from the world to think, after his revenge was done he felt empty. Something was missing in his life and he just couldn't understand what it was till the dreams started.

Dreams filled with both him and Naruto bodies strewed together, limbs intertwined sweating and moaning in pleasure at the simplest of touches. The first time that happened Sasuke woke up scared; after all it's not every day you find yourself having wet dreams about your best friend. But after a few more times he accepted them, and he craved more. Sasuke first thought that it may have all been about sex; but now being with Naruto just being close to him gave Sasuke contend. Yet there was still the problem of getting Naruto to come away with him.

He looked at his hand when he felt something wet dipping down, he had squished the fruit he was examining and he watched as the red juices flowed down slowly. He sighed life is sometimes just 'troublesome' to quote Shikamaru. He paid the vendor, for the fruit and both some more for apology.

He wondered if Naruto needed anything; the boy after all didn't have many things, he went over to the blond who seemed interested in some strawberries. Naruto turned around he smiled.

"Hey Naruto do you need anything...?"

"No, no really..."

"You sure?"

"Well..."

Sasuke was walking back home or at least he was staggering back over loaded with shopping bags as Naruto walked in front of him holding a small bag himself.

'**Ata Girl!'** he heard Kyuubi howl out in excitement.

_Sorry this took sooo long again! Hope you enjoyed it._

_Review!!!!!_


	13. Change of heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: Swearing, Yaoi, some humour and other stuff...**

_I'm so glad that no one is upset about the late update on with next chapter..._

_Q: What did Naruto buy?_

_A:Well I'm actually not to sure what Naruto bought..., well just have to see what I can make up._

_(Edited: .2009)_

Chapter 13

Kakashi was sitting up on the hospital bed his arm was in a sling while his waist was also bandaged. Who knew that a herd of hormonal girls could be so scary? He was putting his shirt on when Iruka stepped into the room in his had a cup of herbal tea; he smiled slightly at silver Jounin in front of him. He handed him the tea and Kakashi took it gratefully, he pulling his mask down to sipped the warm beverage, before he looked back at Iruka and smiled.

"So when can I leave?"he asked

"Tsnuade said that you can leave today, as long as you don't do anything strenuous"

Iruka was about to walk away again when Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his lap.

"Kakashi what are you doing?!"Chuunin said squirming in his lap.

Kakashi didn't answer; instead he moved his hand around Iruka's body, one hand went to under the chuunin's shirt and started roaming around while the other loosened the buttons on his pants and grabbed the slowly growing bulge beneath the fabric. Iruka gasped and tried wriggling out of Kakashi's grip, but he held onto him firmly.

"Kakashi let go..., we can't do that here! This is a Hospital, let go damn it!"

Kakashi wasn't listening instead he started rubbing the bulge earning him a moan from the smaller man. Kakashi smiled and continued his ministrations, he picked at the thin fabric that separated his hand and Iruka's member, and wondered why the Chuunin never went commando. He took his hand away at which Iruka groaned with a slight hint of disappointment that could be heard, Kakashi started chuckling.

"Ahem..."

Iruka looked startled up and covered his modesty why Kakashi cursed himself mentally for not telling Iruka to lock the door. Tsunade stood in the door way her, her cheeks were flushed slightly as she saw the scene.

"Kakashi I told you not to do anything strenuous, you got two broken ribs and a twisted arm. Unless you don't behave yourself, you will have to stay here."

Kakashi sighed and put his mask up; he nodded at Tsunade and then looked at the smaller blushing man beside him, as soon as he healed he would fuck the chuunin's brains out. Iruka was embarrassed; of all the people the Hokage had seen what was happening. Right now he just wished that floor would just open up and eat him. Having Kakashi as a boyfriend sometimes was just a bit too difficult; although he could not deny that it did have its perks.

Tsunade sighed, one day this job would most likely kill her of the stress. She started at the two men who were obviously wondering why she was there.

"I got a notice from Suna, the Kazekage is coming for a visit. He will be here tomorrow."

~*~

Naruto was surveying the things in front of him. He could not remember picking out so many things and half the stuff in there he would never even wear. He picked up a shirt that was just some black leather strings tied together and another was some tight leather pants. He mentally slapped himself as he realised what had happened.

'KYUUBI I TOLD TO STOP TAKING OVER MY BODY!'

Well it wasn't literally taking over Naruto's body; Kyuubi just had a habit of influencing Naruto's mind slightly. Although the fox did that very rarely, but when he did it was pure annoyance.

'**Don't get angry Kit this is all part of the flirting process...'**

Naruto picked up a random shirt which had 'I'm so innocent' written at the front while at the back it said 'So fucking taint me' with an arrow pointing down. He growled mentally at the fox cursing him all 3 ways to hell, from which he imagined the fox coming from. Suddenly the ground started shaking, an earthquake in Konoha not possible? But just like it started it stopped. Instead he heard the doorbell ringing.

Naruto went down to ask Sasuke what had happened, the raven was standing by the door his eyes and mouth wide with shock. Naruto came close to look outside the door the sight made him want to run far, far away.

Outside there were thousands of girls and even some guys all smiling from ear to ear. Sakura stood at the front her T-shirt on it in bright pink writing it said 'SasuNaru fan base' and underneath it was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Others had colourful banners with them which said things like 'SasuNaru forever', some girls were taking out their cameras ready to take a picture of the two gawking men if they did anything 'couple like' at all. Sakura came forward and bowed at them.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on everything, and that we the now converted from the 'Sasuke fanbase' wish you all the happiness in life. We will always stand by you!"

Everyone cheered at what Sakura loudly, agreeing with her fully. Sasuke and Naruto just kept looking at her and the masses of people, and said together.

"Shit..."

_My hands hurt! I've been carrying around heavy stuff all day..._

_What could Gaara's arrival mean? Maybe more problems for Sasuke? _

_Well I hopped you enjoyed it. Review!!!!_

* * *


	14. Escape plan

**Disclaimer: I will never own them (sniffle)**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing , crappy humour, and other stuff...**

_OMG since I started writing 'My Uzumaki' I got so many fav's and stuff it made me so happy! I never thought so many people would like this story so much (does a lil dance). But now the important question is why is Gaara here, what does he want, a certain dobe or is it someone else...?_

Chapter 14

A dark figure went towards the great wooden gates of Konohagakure, heavily covered in a thick travelling coat. Jiro looked up when he saw the figure; he looked at Nao and told her to stay put and raise alarm if anything happened. Jiro moved forward his hand behind his back gripping to the blade, in case of attack. The figure stopped moving, its hand moved inside the cloak, Jiro crouched down ready to strike. Yet instead of a weapon the hooded figure took out a scroll and handed it to Jiro, who took it in surprise.

Jiro read through the message, his eyes widened and he bowed down his face flustered.

"We are very sorry; Tsunade sama has been expecting you."

"..."

The figure removed its cloak short crimson hair, a pale face with blank green eyes rimmed black with lack of sleep. On his forehead there was kanji which said simply 'Love'. There was no expression on his face as he was being leaded away Jiro to the Hokage. Although his face didn't show on the inside he was excited to be back at Konoha.

~*~

Naruto was hiding inside the huge house. The crazy fan people had now camped outside their door, all waiting for snap-shots of the 'couple' it was depressing. Sasuke shifted the curtains again only to be flashed with cameras; he went away fuming with rage. They been waiting to get outside since yesterday, but couldn't leave cause some of the crazy people outside were ninja's. So escape was almost impossible. Sasuke watched Naruto and sighed, the boy looked at if he was going to go mad cooped up inside for so long. Sasuke thought and only found one way to get out.

"Naruto I may have an idea on how to get out, but you may not like it..."

Naruto looked ay him, his eyes wide with excitement and happiness.

"What, what is it tell me? I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

Sasuke eye shined with an eerier glint and Naruto instantly regretted saying that.

The people outside were getting bored; but they where all determined to at least get on proper picture of Sasuke and Naruto doing something intimate. They all turned around and looked at the door as it suddenly opened. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto who was blushing like mad, he smiled and pulled Naruto closer, only so that their lips were a few centimetre away from each other.

All the fan's squealed and swiped up the cameras ready to take a picture. Sasuke arched the smaller boys head up and locked there lips together.

The crowed swooned and dropped down to the ground with nose bleeds. Sasuke smirked and Naruto was blushing and panting from the kiss.

"See now the way is free."

He let go of Naruto's waist and took the smaller boys hands into his own.

"Come on lets go now!"

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the village both enjoying the freedom they had gained Naruto still couldn't help himself from blushing at the thought of it, and it was this time Sasuke who was smiling like an idiot.

'**You're such a uke.'** Said Kyuubi with a snort.

'What's an uke?'

'**The receiver, you know someone who get's topped.'**

'KYUUBI! Shut up, and I'm not an uke!'

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's face went even redder if possible. If such a small kiss could bring out such a huge reaction from Naruto what could what could something more intimate do to him. He chuckled at the thought, but Naruto didn't notice that since he saw a familiar red head coming towards them.

"Gaara!"

Sasuke turned around and looked in the same direction to where Naruto was now running he felt furious, as he saw the sand nin. Naruto ran up and hugged the Kazekage who smiled slightly and hugged the smaller teen back.

"Gaara I haven't seen you in such a long time, how are you?"

"I'm fine Naruto, just thought I come visit for a while..."

Naruto's smile widened and he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I will be right back; I'll just go and show Gaara around."

"Hn...," Sasuke watched with raged as Naruto walked away with Gaara. He could have sworn that, that stupid sand nin had smiled smugly at him. Of course it could have just been his paranoia, but like hell was he going to let Gaara take Naruto away from him. He melted into the shadows, and started to stalk them.

(_italic is Sasuke thoughts_)

Gaara had noticed that Sasuke was following him for quiet some time now, but he kept quite since Naruto seemed to be oblivious to it. The blonde was talking endlessly about what happened in the village since the last visit, and Gaara was listening to what he was saying although it was mostly just ramble. It was soothing, how Naruto could just keep going with no problems. He smiled at Naruto.

Sasuke picked up on the smile, and he was furious. _'OH HE DID NOT JUST SMILE AT MY NARUTO, DAMN THAT ASSHOLE!'_ he screamed inside his mind, but his outward appearance was still stoic.

Sasuke followed from the tree tops to the roofs of building keeping and eye on them both. Right now he wished his amazing Uchiha glare could burn a hole through that Gaara's head, but he was distracted by the 'Mission impossible' tune was going though his mind. He stopped thinking about that when he noticed Gaara and Naruto sitting down in Ichirukas, typical Naruto, he and his ramen obsession. Sasuke moved closer so he could hear better what they were talking about.

"So what's up Gaara?"

"When I heard that Sasuke had come back I just had to make sure you were okay, so are you?"

'_Huh..., they are talking about me?'_

Naruto went quiet for a while, now he and Gaara had bonded like brothers for a while now in that past few years. Gaara would make sure that Naruto was okay, and had often given him a safe haven in Suna when the times in Konoha was too much to take.

"I'm fine..., just a bit confused I guess..."

"About what?"

Naruto looked at Gaara; his face was forced into a smile.

"Sasuke said he loved me, and I'm not to sure how to handle that..."

_Oh my I opened up more questions, why did I do that?_

_How will Sasuke handle this? Will Gaara help him to reliese a few thing's for him self? Find out in the next chapter of 'My Uzumaki'._

_Review and make me happy!!!_


	15. What do you want?

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did the world the world would go under...**

**Warning: Yaoi (sex between two men), swearing, crappy humour, and other stuff...**

_I just realized I should have done a special page for the first 100 reviews. Sorry, to make up for it this chapter will be longer and much juicier. I thank every one once again for your support I love you all and return all the hugs given to me. Why do I have the tendency to dig my self into a bigger hole these days, you see I make up the chapters as I go along and hope for the best. But I still make things complicated don't I . ~sigh~ Well on with the next chapter!_

_Who should be Gaara's lover? You decide, but don't make it impossible please, after all I don't need this story to be even more complicated... _

**Kyuubi talking**

'Naruto thoughts'

_Sasuke thoughts_

_(Edited: 19.6.2009)_

Chapter 15

"_Sasuke said he loved me, and I'm not to sure how to handle that..."_

~*~

Gaara looked at Naruto; he blinked a few times to register what the blond had just told him.

"He said he loved you? Isn't that what you wanted...?"

Naruto sighed and looked away; Gaara could see that Naruto was thinking. His clear blue eyes had that far away look in them. He knew that Naruto had feelings for Sasuke, and he also knew about the obvious uncertainty that Naruto was going through. The Kitsune had told him that he wanted Sasuke, but Sasuke disappeared and now he came back, and it made him wonder why Sasuke had returned.

After a long silence Naruto finally spoke up. "Tsunade said this was a mission, after a month it will be over. I- I just can't help but wonder what will happen afterwards? I love Sasuke, and believe that when he tells me that he loves me. I can feel that...but..."

Gaara reached out and did something unbelievable; he ruffled Naruto blond locks and smiled.

"The way I see it is that you have to ask him, yourself Naruto."

Gaara face turned back into its emotionless features, and he drank his tea. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled.

"Gaara you're so weird sometimes you know that don't you." the blonde replied with a foxy like grin and tucked into his food.

~*~

The raven watched form his hiding spot sadly _'Oh Naruto, I wish I could tell you but it's too soon... I don't want to scare you.'_ He thought.

Sasuke sighed, but kept himself to the shadows. He waited while Gaara and Naruto talked some more. In his mind he was wondering how to explain things to the blonde, since no matter how much they would love each other, Naruto would always hold onto to Konoha. He needed to think of a way to get Naruto to come with him, without scaring him or losing the blonde. He sighed again it seemed impossible. Sasuke perked up again as he heard what Naruto said next.

"So why are you really here Gaara?"

Gaara looked at Naruto his eyes wide as slight blush entered his pale cheeks. The red head looked away quickly and kept drinking his tea. Naruto still started at him, as his smile started getting bigger making the Kazekage nervous.

"I've already told you, I was worried about you since Sasuke returned..."

"Oh please if that had happened you would have sent a letter first, asking if I was okay, and then you would muscle your way in. What's the real reason you are here, come on Gaara you can tell me!"

Naruto tried to do the most adorable puppy face he could muster, but it had no affect on the sand nin. Instead Gaara stood up paid for the tea and Naruto's ramen and started walking away, but the Kitsune was not about to give up. He sprinted towards Gaara and latched himself onto the taller boy's arm almost dragging him down. Sasuke watched this and almost got a heart attack.

"Aw, come on Gaara why won't you tell me? I tell you everything!"

Naruto went quite for a while and then a grin spread across his tanned features.

"You like someone here don't you...?"

Gaara eyes widened and he started to blush again.

"I was right, tell me who it is!"

Gaara looked at Naruto and sighed, he swung around grabbing the blond by his shoulders. Gaara blank teal eyes stared at Naruto's own shining once. There faces were close together, almost touching. Sasuke saw this and wanted to jump out of his hiding place and strike the Kazakage down, but he stopped himself, even if barely.

"Naruto listen to me, I won't tell you anything till I'm sure about this, till then you will have to wait. But trust me as soon as I'm sure you will be the first one to know, promise." He said in a serious tone.

Naruto composed himself quickly from when Gaara grabbed him, and smiled at what the red head said. No matter what Gaara, could never be angry at Naruto, and he knew that. Gaara still looked at Naruto waiting for a response if he understood him. The blonde nodded quickly and Gaara released him.

Sasuke also released his breath; he forgot he was holding it in, for a second he thought that Gaara would kiss Naruto. His obsidian eyes turned red at the thought of it.

The Kazekage and the Kistune kept walking, with Sasuke still following them close. Naruto then stopped and waved at someone. Sasuke turned to where the blond was waving. Iruka and Kakashi were on the other side of the road, doing some shopping. Naruto turned to Gaara and told him to wait while he went over to them. Sasuke stood in the shadows glaring at Gaara.

"You can come out now Uchiha, your glares aren't going to hurt anyone. Not to mention you're shit at hiding."

Sasuke was taken back by this, his perfect cover was blown, another reason to hate the red head. But Sasuke showed himself, he scowled at Gaara when he saw the other teen smirk at him.

"How long did you know I was there...?"

"Since the beginning, I hope you heard the conversation I've had with Naruto."

Sasuke nodded.

"Good, because I'm also curious as to why you're doing this only for a month. I hope that you aren't just doing a trail ride and then dropping him when you become bored..."

"What makes you think I will do something like that? I love Naruto. I just hope in a month he can trust me, that's all..."

Gaara turned away to look at Naruto, the dark haired teen kept on glaring at him, Gaara could tell that Sasuke was angry and agitated by his questions. But the red head still wasn't to sure about if Sasuke's feelings were real. He would have to wait, and for now he would watch over the blonde.

"That's good then Sasuke, because if you break his heart, I will break your bones." Gaara said.

Sasuke glare intensified.

"What I want to know is why you are after Naruto Gaara!"

"If I wanted Naruto I could have had him a long time ago Uchiha, but his heart is already taken by you...," he replied smirking at the raven.

Sasuke went quiet and looked towards the blonde as he still talked to a smiling Iruka and a bored Kakashi, he knew he couldn't make the blond wait to long, or he may just lose him forever. And he did not want that happening again. Sasuke sighed and looked back at Gaara giving him once again a warning glare he walked away, back home.

(SEX IN THIS SCENE BETWEEN KAKASHI AND IRUKA IF YOU NO LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ, AND IF YOU READ DON'T COMPLAIN! THERE IS NOTHING ELSE IN THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY. SO YEAH ENJOY!!!)

"Oh Kami can that boy talk!"

"Oh stop complaining, it was nice seeing Naruto again. I'm glad he is doing well, even with Sasuke around."

Iruka and Kakashi were walking back to Iruka's apartment, since the chunin decided he would look after Kakashi. Or rather Kakashi decided to move in and was lucky that the smaller man didn't throw him out. Iruka opened the door and walked toward the kitchen; he set the shopping down on the counter and started putting everything away until he felt two strong arms circling him.

"Kakashi let go, you are meant to rest!"

The Jounin nuzzled the smaller man, making him gasp.

"I rested one day, that's enough for me," he said in a husky whisper pulling his mask down, and trailing kisses down Iruka's neck earning him a small whimper.

Kakashi tugged Iruka with him pushing the smaller man onto the couch. He stared at the blushing man underneath him, and smiled. The silver haired nin brought his head down and capture Iruka's lips with his own. His tongue pushed apart does sweet lips and explored that familiar mouth. Iruka whimpered underneath him tugging on his shirt wanting the offending fabric to be gone. So Kakashi broke the kiss letting Iruka pull away his jacket and shirt and doing the same with his own.

Kakashi moved quickly and trailed soft kisses down Iruka's neck, and took his erect nipple into his moth sucking the sensitive bud and giving a small bite. Iruka moaned making Kakashi's body go hot, as his groin started to hurt.

"Kakashi...," Iruka slowly panted, even his voice was making Kakashi go crazy.

Kakashi smiled again and took off the last bit of clothing that Iruka had on, his eyes widened as he saw Iruka cock slowly growing hard as the cold air hit it. He went down and took the slight erect member into his mouth. Iruka gasped and moaned, bucking up slightly as his member was engulfed into Kakashi's warm caverns. Kakashi kept sucking combing with licks bring Iruka close to coming, Kakashi took his good hand and pushed his index finger inside Iruka's opening.

Iruka gasped again, as he the finger entered him, he almost screamed out Kakashi's name and the Jounin entered another finger scissoring him wider. Iruka whimpered again, he was so close, and hated it when Kakashi released his throbbing erection.

"Now, now Iruka it wouldn't be any good if you came too early..."

Kakashi took off his own last bit of clothing he hissed as the cold air hit his painful erection. Kakashi went over to a cupboard and took out a small bottle with a clear liquid. He opened the bottle and let the liquid flow to his finger, it was slippery between his fingers as he rubbed the liquid onto his own member. Kakashi moved back to Iruka and started kissing him again as he placed the tip of his cock onto the opening of Iruka.

Kakashi moved himself slowly inside Iruka, the chunin moaned, his voice mixed with both pain and pleasure. Iruka clamed himself onto Kakashi hooking his legs around Kakashi's hips; the Jounin quickened the pace, pushing himself with each thrust deeper into Iruka, heatedly kissing him as he felt himself coming close to the climax. Iruka grabbed Kakashi with his legs making the Jounin thrust deeper into him as he came. Kakashi moaned as he also came, and feel onto Iruka chest with relief.

"Told you I didn't need rest...," Kakashi said between pants as he took his limp member out of Iruka. The chunin was too tired to say much else, so instead he smiled and pulled the sliver haired nin close to him and whispered.

"Baka..."

_I ate to much chocolate and now I feel sick... damn you sweet stuff, I love you to much! Ah, but not many can resist its temptation, and with Christmas coming closer it will be even more difficult..._

_Oh well review and make me happy!! _


	16. Fight for  a date

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... Oh man**

**Warning: Yaoi, crappy humour, humping of one thing or the other, and not to mention my very bad grammar.**

_Wow once again thank's for your awesome reviews! Now the votes have been totalled up and I can't believe this. Defiantly not who I expected it to be; but hey this is how it came out (if I counted it right...):_

_Lee – 6_

_Neji- 4_

_Naruto -2_

_Sakura – 1_

_Sorry if I didn't do what you wanted, but the majority won well I hope you still enjoy the rest of the story I thank everyone for your contribution._

**Kyuubi talking**

_**Thought stuff from Gaara**_

'Naruto's thoughts'

_(Edited: 26. 6. 2009)_

Chapter 16

Gaara was walking on his own to the training grounds; Naruto had to leave after a while. Something about his sense telling him; that his 'sensei' was in trouble, or something like that. Gaara had no clue what the blond was on about and so just let him go; after all he had to go see someone special in the first place. When Gaara reached the training grounds his eyes widened as he saw a young man clad in green spandex, doing some stretches getting the knots out of his toned body making Gaara gulp at the sight.

Lee didn't notice Gaara as the red head stepped closer. He turned around to leave the training ground and hit himself against something. Lee stumbled back when he noticed that what he hit was soft and warm; he looked up and was even more shocked when he noticed that the soft and warm thing was Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, so sorry about that my friend, I didn't know that you came to visit!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know since I heard that Sasuke had come back..."

"Ah yes wonderful youthful love, something to admire! Are you also a believer of youthful love Gaara-sama?!"

"Yeah sure...,"_**as long as its clad in green spandex**__._

Just then Gai walked by, and Gaara shuddered. _**Scratch that, as long as it's clad in green and called Rock Lee I believe in youthful love**__, _he thought.

Gai and Lee had another one of there unusual conversation's Gaara just watched not really listening, he needed to talk with Lee in private, but there just seemed to be always some sort of distraction. Gaara had to think of a way to get Lee alone, and he got an idea. He waited till Gai was gone. Lee looked at him and seemed to be surprised to still see him there.

"Is there anything you need Gaara...?"

"Do you want to spar...?" the Kazekage said quickly.

"Yosh, what a youthful idea, and if I win I will do 200 sit up, WOOOT!"

"And if I win you will go on a date with me...," Gaara gave a rare smile.

Lee was taken back but agreed never being one to give up a challenge, and they launched at each other.

The fight had been going on for about 30 minutes now, neither wanted to give the in. Blows were met with blocks and kicks from either side, and in reverse. Lee knew he was in trouble they had been fighting hard non-stop and his stamina was dropping. He looked at Gaara's face but it was emotionless as usually. He thought back to the smile that the red head had given, and an unusual feeling erupted in his stomach.

Gaara took this chance, as other teen was distracted and tagged him; Lee landed hard against the ground and started to pant. Gaara came close to him and reached out his hand to him. Lee looked up and was even more shocked, the Kazekage was smiling broadly.

"Well I won, so you own me a date."

Lee started to blush.

~*~

Naruto ran as quick as he possibly could to Iruka-sensei's house, for the past 3 months he had been getting this tingling feeling in the back of his mind. Most people would find that unimportant but the first time it happened was about a year ago when a group of men tried to steal from his teacher.

Of course his sensei beat them all to a pulp, but Naruto feeling was correct. But now when ever he followed that feeling back to either Kakashi's or Iruka's apartment nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kakashi was always there, and they seemed to be having a lot of fun together with the amount of time they spend together.

Naruto reached Iruka's apartment quickly and tore the door open, and what he saw scared him shitless.

Iruka looked at him his eyes wide with a blush creeping along his tanned face; Kakashi was right beside him no mask this time. Both of them had their mouths wide open. But what shocked Naruto the most was, that both his sensei were naked!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

~*~

Tsunade sighed when she heard the scream; she wondered what had happened now.

_Lalalalala too much homework one day it will kill me lalalala..._

_Review my minions of doom!_


	17. When a man and a man get together

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Naruto cast, the world would go under, and since that hast happened I don't own them...**

**Warning: shounen-ai/ Yaoi, crappy humour, and stuff which makes you want to scoop your eyes out.**

_OMG OVER 21000 HITS AND SO MANY REVIEWS!!!! (dies and goes to heaven). I'm so happy that people didn't seem to mind the last chapter, and yea Naruto is scared for life now...lol I really don't know who to feel more sorry for Iruka or Naruto. Either way Kakashi my just be doomed. And now my minions remember to review!_

'Naruto thought stuff'

'**Kyuubi talking' **

_(Edited: 14. 7. 2009)_

* * *

Chapter 17

Naruto was sitting on a stool, he was not going anywhere near the couch after what he had witnessed. Iruka and Kakashi were dressed, and they both looked worriedly at the blond, not knowing what to do. Or at least Iruka was thinking, while Kakashi just looked bored. Neither of them spoke which made the moment even more unbearable. Naruto couldn't even look at his two sensei's he kept his head bowed, while in his mind there was an inner conflict.

'How did this happen, why were they in bed together? Oh Kami no Kakashi raped Iruka!'

'**Yeah right, they been going at each other like bunnies for the past 3 months or so...' **the fox replied sarcastically.

'WHAT! How do you know this, and why didn't you tell me?' he asked in outrage, how could Kyuubi hide something so vital from him?

'**I can smell it; their scent had been all over each other, and I don't go babbling about other peoples affairs. I may be a demon but I have some decency.' **He replied.

'You didn't mind telling me that Sasuke was horny...' Naruto retorted.

The fox snorted. **'That was just too funny, who'd have thought that stick up his ass Uchiha could feel that, ha!'**

'Kyuubi one of these days's I will...,' but he was cut off before he could finish the question, by someone calling his name.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Iruka looking at him, his eyes soft, and the blush still evident on his face.

"Are you all right?"

Naruto didn't really know what to say, was he all right?

"How did this happen?" he asked.

Iruka looked back at Kakashi he bit his bottom lip in uncertainty. Kakashi just nodded at Iruka and smiled slightly reassuringly at the smaller man, indicating that he would do the talking. The chunin sighed happily; glad that he wouldn't have to be embarrassed by explaining this to Naruto. The blonde waited for an answer, and Kakashi spoke up.

Kakashi too a deep breath and started. "Well you see when a man and a man get together, OW!" he was quickly cut off as Iruka hit him over the head. Iruka glared at the silver haired man, and the looked at Naruto his eyes softened.

"Well Kakashi had been asking for a date for the past year, but I always said no because well he is a pervert no doubt about that." Kakashi scoffed in the background but said nothing.

"After a while I gave in and after the first date I thought it was nice, so we went on another, then another and soon we were I guess you could call it lovers. You have to understand Naruto that I'm happy, even if he doesn't seem to get enough."

"I'm still here you know..."Kakashi muttered.

Iruka ignored what his lover said and looked at Naruto, his face was blank, well sometimes it did take him some time to process the information. Especially if the information was this big, although he was worried since the boy didn't seem to be breathing. Kakashi looked at this for a while and then stood up he went over to Naruto. The blonde kept on staring blankly.

"Think about it this way Naruto, this is just like how Sasuke loves you. Aren't you happy about that?"

Naruto thought about it some more, and yes he was happy, he looked at Iruka again and one his greatest wishes was that his sensei was happy. Even if the person making him happy was Kakashi, he shuddered inwardly when he remembered what they were doing before. Slowly he smiled and stood up from the stool he went over to Iruka and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you Iruka sensei, I hope that everything will work out fine."

Iruka hugged back, and Kakashi sat back down he was sometimes amazed at him own genius. They stopped hugging and Iruka started making dinner; and Naruto stayed till the sun was starting to go down. He took some food with him for Sasuke. And soon as he stepped out of the house the tingling started again, and then screaming could be heard from inside the apartment.

'**Ha, unbelievable as soon as you leave they start again. Hahahahahahah!" **Kyuubi bellowed.

'Shut it Kyuubi!' he shouted, his face as red as tomato.

Naruto started running all the way back to the Uchiha complex his head still tingling like mad. As soon as he got close to Uchiha complex he stopped remembering all the fan's people waiting outside. He tiptoed through the gate only to find the grounds empty. Naruto went towards the front door and opened it. The house was dark, there was no sight of Sasuke at all and Naruto got worried.

He went over to the kitchen and put the food in the freezer, and then went over to the living room only to find Sasuke on the couch asleep. Naruto smiled and got a blanket from upstairs and draped it over Sasuke. He was about to walk away when he heard a small mumble coming from behind him.

"Naruto...hmm...love you..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he went over to Sasuke and sat down beside the sleeping raven, he smiled slightly and then leaned onto Sasuke chest closing his eyes to sleep.

~*~

The sun was shining brightly through the curtained window. The Kazekage opened his eyes and smiled when he remembered about the date he had with Lee; it went really well. Gaara turned his head and looked at the dark haired teen beside him and his smile grew even wider.

Yep the date went really well.

~*~

_Is it only me or was this chapter way to sappy..._

_Oh well this story may end up being very long after all only like what 6 days have passed in the story line. Why do I get a bad feeling the story will lose its touch..._

_Review!!!_


	18. Taken from me

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Warning: Everything that you could imagine**

_I'm really sorry for the late update I've been busy the past few days and wasn't really able to use the computer till I was finished with my note taking. Well I did sneak on here a couple of times and once again I'm amazed by everything LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Well anyway on this page I would like to thank a special person. One who has given me ideas, support, and help with my spelling; Ichihime I wuv YOU! Thank you so very much for everything! _

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'Naruto's thoughts'

_(Edited: 18. 7. 2009)_

* * *

Chapter 18

Sasuke watched from his window the young blonde teen outside, he sighed. Three days had passed since Naruto had spoken to Gaara, and since then they hadn't spoken much to each other. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was waiting for him to tell him why this arrangement was only for a month. But Sasuke was afraid; he knew how much the blonde Kitsune loved this village and making him choose between the village or him... well Sasuke was pretty sure that, that would scare the blond more than anything, and he may lose Naruto forever. But waiting so long for an answer was just as frustrating.

Sasuke sighed again, at times like this he just wished there was someone who could help him. Someone with great knowledge, someone who is wise, and helpful...

"Yo."

Sasuke whirled around taking out a kunai, he was ready to strike the user of that voice but stopped himself when he realised who it was. Kakashi stood smiling as usually even if the blade was only an inch from his face, Sasuke sighed in relief and placed the kunai back into his pocket.

"Well that's not a nice way to greet someone is it now Sasuke?"

"What do you want Kakashi, how did you get in here?"

"Well the door was locked so I just used the window," the Jounin said pointing his thumb behind him.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, and moved his head to look towards the direction Kakashi motioned. "But the window as also closed..."he said in confusion.

The young Uchiha's eyebrow started twitching when he noticed the shattered remains of his window. He looked at his former sensei again; he face was passive but in his head he was imagining all the ways to decapitate the silver haired man in front of him. Kakashi just smiled at the raven.

"Kakashi...," he said in a dangerous low voice.

"Not to worry I'll pay for a replacement, I've just come to help you with your problem."

Sasuke rage vanished and he turned around to look at Naruto again who was still outside, his blue eyes glazed, his face expressionless, Sasuke wanted to make that tanned face smile again. He looked back at Kakashi who was still smiling, and sighed; he just had to ask for help.

The raven sat down, and Kakashi sat down in front of him. They sat like in silence for a while and Sasuke was really starting to get irritated with that smile.

"Well how can you help me?" Sasuke asked slowly losing his patience with his sensei.

"Wha... O-oh yes! Sorry I zoned out there for a second, well anyway it is obvious that you need help right? You still haven't told Naruto why only here for a month, have you?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no then, your most likely afraid since you don't how Naruto will react. Well all I can really tell you is that you need to win some time. I myself would like Naruto to stay...," Kakashi sighed, "but I can also see that you make him happy, and if you were to leave again, I don't know how Naruto would take it..."

"But I can't just make him chose," Sasuke started but Kakashi cut him of.

"That's why you need to spend more time together, remake the bonds that you almost broke. The more time you spend together, the easier it will be."

"But he is waiting for me to tell him now he hasn't even talked to me for the past few days."

Kakashi eyes started to twinkle and turned into upside down 'U' Sasuke backed up slightly.

"Well I have the perfect Idea..."

~*~

'**Just talk to him!'** the fox inside his head hissed

'No!' Naruto replied angrily.

'**Awww, come on why don't you just talk to him?'**

'I want him to tell me when he is ready.'

'**And what if he never is? Come on just go talk to him.'**

'No Kyuubi!'

Naruto was sitting outside debating with his inner demon, literally. He was still waiting for Sasuke to tell him something, but instead of them behaving normally to each other, it turned into a silent treatment and then went to ignoring each other. Naruto just sometimes wished he could throttle the raven for answers, but he had to wait.

The fox vessels train of thought was derailed when his stomach rumbled. He stood up and went inside the Uchiha mansion and then to the fridge to get some food. He noticed a note tacked to the fridge door, Naruto took it and read it.

_Naruto if you have read this note I would like for you to come to the bridge at midnight were we usually met when we trained; I will be waiting for you._

_Love_

_Sasuke_

Naruto looked over the note again and checked the watch, it was almost midnight; he had another 15 minutes till the destined time. He stepped toward the front door and put his shoes on.

'Why do you think he wants o see me now Kyuubi?'

'**Maybe he is finally going to give you a reason why the mission is only for a month?'**

'Maybe...'

Naruto stepped out and was greeted with the cool night breeze. The moon shone brightly and there were small white dots illuminating the night sky. He walked out of the Uchiha grounds and into the now empty streets of Konoha. The bridge wasn't that far away, but it was a daunting destination, he hadn't gone in years that place held too many memories both good and bad.

He stopped to compose himself, in a way he didn't want to know the reason; he wanted to keep living in the dream, even if it was going to be so short. Naruto sighed and looked up at the moon, and started walking again.

As soon as he took a step forwards, he felt a sharp pain in his neck he gasped and placed his hand there only to feel a small needle. He collapsed and landed on his knees, the world was going blurry. Three dark figures stood suddenly by him, towering above him, blocking out the sky.

"Sasuke..." he whimpered to himself.

The world went dark.

~*~

Sasuke was waiting by the bridge, it was 12.30 now. The raven looked behind him at the decorated area. It was meant to be a small date where Sasuke would ask Naruto for more time. It was Kakashi's idea to do it this way, but Naruto still want here. Either the blonde was still outside spacing out or he hadn't seen the note.

Sasuke sighed and started packing the food into a bag. The raven made his way back home, he was upset, and it did seem like a good plan. He reached the grounds quickly and opened the front door and noticed the Naruto's shoes were gone. Sasuke arched his eyebrow but stepped inside, he placed the food on the counter and went to check if the blonde was in the back garden, were he had been all morning. But Naruto wasn't there either. Sasuke went upstairs to see if Naruto went to bed, but the Kitsune wasn't there either.

By now Sasuke had begun to panic and went back downstairs.

Sasuke went into the living room and started to pace, Naruto was missing; either that or the blonde took a different route to the bridge.

"Yeah, he must be waiting for me right now there!" he said trying to reassured himself

Sasuke was about to leave the living room when he noticed a small piece of paper on the coffee table. Sasuke went and picked it up, he read through it quickly and his heart clenched up painfully.

_Dear Sasuke _

_I'm sorry but I came to a realisation that I don't love, I can't love you. You deserve someone better than me, that's why I have left and please don't try to find me. You and I are too different we just can't connect, so I see no point in living this lie and have left. I hope you find someone better._

_Naruto_

_~*~_

_OMG what will happen?!!!!!!!_

_Will Sasuke figure out what really happened to our fox? Will Naruto be alright? Find out in the next episode of 'My Uzumaki'._

_Review my minions! _


	19. Only hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that had to do with Naruto.**

**Warning: Yaoi, crappy humour. Swearing, and random stuff happening...**

_Wow such mixed feelings from the last chapter, some of them not to sure how to interpret them. _

_Q: Why didn't Sasuke recognise Naruto's hand writing?_

_A: Its called panic people, in a situation such as that people usually lose all sense of their surroundings. You know if you lose something and if you're looking for it you don't find it till you relies it's on your table or something. _

_Q: Who kidnapped Naruto?_

_A: You will find that out soon enough._

_(Edited: 27.07.2009)_

* * *

Chapter 19

It was morning now the sun had risen and was shining its beautiful rays across the village. But the sun was pointless, and could not cheer up the raven that sat on the couch staring sadly at the note on his coffee table. The note was telling him the one thing he feared the most, Naruto didn't love him; they had no '_connection_' as it said. Sasuke picked up the note again, his eyes threatening to water as he read the note over and over again. His eyes widened when he realised something.

"Naruto wouldn't leave; no matter what even if he didn't love me he would not leave the village..."

Sasuke looked up, and stared out of the window.

"Naruto were are you...?"

~*~

The light stung Naruto's eyes as he opened them, an un-shaded light-bulb hung from the ceiling. It illuminated the small room, the walls were plain, paint was cracked and peeling revealing the brick work underneath it. The wall in front of him there was a door. Naruto tried to prop himself, but found his arms bound to a bed railing. He tried to draw up some chakra but couldn't.

'Kyuubi what happened...?'

'**Ki ...,I...ave, we ....,ught!'**

'Kyuubi what's wrong? Why are you breaking up, Kyuubi?' it was as if there was a heavy static muffling his voice.

'**SEAL!'** the fox managed to shout out.

There was something blocking the fox's chakra. Naruto looked around and noticed and small rectangular piece of paper on his chest, they were also a few along the walls, with symbols drawn on them in red ink. He arched his head and tried to have a good look at it. Just then the door opened, and girl came in, she stepped in front of Naruto and sneered as she watched the blonde struggle. Her hair was bright blue, skin slightly tanned and her eyes shone brightly like silver.

"I wouldn't bother trying to draw out any chakra; I placed a seal on you. This way your chakra canals are blocked."

"Who are you?" he said slowly a low growl escaping his lips.

Her smile grew wide as she slowly leaned in; her hair falling delicately over her face as she stared into Naruto eye with her own silver once.

"Let's just say I'm a disappointed fan."

~*~

Sasuke needed to talk to someone, but who? Kakashi was on a mission and would not be back for a while. Sakura and her gang of rabid chipmunks would most likely rip him apart if he went near them. Iruka would blame him, and would not listen to him; and Tsunade... well he still like the idea of having his bits intact.

The letter no matter how many times he read through it did not seem real; it was unlike Naruto to do something like that. Saying goodbye through a letter was something that Naruto would not do. He needed to talk to someone, someone who knew Naruto as well as he did, and would at the same time not accuse him of driving the blond away. There was only one person he could think of, and as much as he hated to do this...

He needed to talk to Gaara.

~*~

Naruto still was tied to the bed; after the blue haired girl had left he was left to think. She didn't say much after the 'disappointed fan' bit. He still didn't know who she was or what she would do with him. The blonde couldn't even hear the comforting voice of Kyuubi that he could usual hear, he felt empty and alone for the first time. He wished Sasuke was here.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the girl from before and two others. One of them was small she had waist length light blond hair, her skin was pale and her eyes were sparkling blue. The other one was tall also with paper white pale skin, long dark hair fitted like a helmet on her head. She had small brown eye's almost black. They all stood their looking at him faces expressionless, clad in dark clothing.

"What do you want from me?"

The one with blue hair smiled again.

"We want you to give up on Sasuke."

"Huh, er... what?"

"We are the last remaining members of the Sasuke fan base and we are not happy that he is in a relationship with the likes of you! We want you to give up on Sasuke, and when you do we will let you go."

"You want me to what?"

"Its simple Blondie break up with Sasuke –kun and then we will let you go. You have till tomorrow, to make up your mind."

With that they all left leaving Naruto alone and scared again.

~*~

Sasuke thought he was being mad, of all the people he could have thought of he was going to Gaara, GAARA DAMN IT! That insomniac could do anything but at the same time he was the raven only hope. It took some time find him but soon he found the red head holding on to someone dressed all in green. Their faces pressed close together, oh hell no.

It took a few more steps till he realised who the other person was. Gaara and Lee well that would give him nightmares for the future. Pushing does thoughts from his mind he came yet closer.

"Gaara!"

The two teens pushed apart and Lee was blushing like mad, while Gaara looked murderously at Sasuke.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Naruto is gone," said while thrusting the letter into Gaara's hands.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness and for leaving it at another cliffy but I'm still quite busy and by the next chapter I plan on ending this 'Naruto kidnapping' bit. _

_Either ways I hope you enjoyed it, and review all you wonderful people!_


	20. My Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, humour, and others... and of course madness. **

_Okay you people are really starting to scare me with your very scary reviews, I'm updating as quick as I can! (Goes into a corner, and hides)But hey this ain't the end... it's just the drama that will pull our happy couple together! (Hopefully)_

_Well anyway enjoy the next chapter!_

_(Edited: 02. 08. 2009) _

Chapter 20

Gaara's eyes went wide and he grabbed the note of Sasuke and started reading through it. Yet instead of going into rage, he suddenly calmed down and Sasuke stared at the red head with bewilderment. Why did Gaara all of the sudden look so calm, wasn't he really worried at all that Naruto had left? Gaara looked at him and handed him the note back.

"Naruto didn't write this." The kazekage said,

"Huh! What how do you know that?"

"His hand writing is like chicken scratch (thanks Sharingan Kyuubi for telling me this), it even took me some time to figure out how to read it. This hand writing is too neat, and anyway Naruto would have told you straight if he didn't like you."

"Wait if he didn't write it, who did?"

Gaara looked thoughtfully for a while.

"Is there someone who hates him?"

"Half the village hates him Gaara, but none of them would go as far as to harm him."

"Was there anyone who was against yours and Naruto's relationship?"

Sasuke thought about it, the Hokage had given her promise not to get in the way; Iruka was generally happy as long as Naruto was happy. There was no one else that Sasuke could think of that would harm their relationship. The raven sighed miserably and stared at the ground.

"I really can't think of anyone..."

"What about those fan girls could they have done anything?"

"As far as I know they all converted...," Sasuke looked up again.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, looking slightly sceptical.

"No but I know someone who will know."

Sasuke stormed off, Gaara looked at Lee who nodded, and they both followed the raven to wherever he was going.

~*~

Sakura was planning the next raid of the Uchiha residence, to get some pictures or items to take with her of the new couple. Picking up her camera the pinket was about to leave the house only to be almost trampled over by a very angry raven.

"Owch! Sasuke what are you doing here!"

Her inner Sakura was about to jump Sasuke when she noticed that the raven had come to see her, (sorry an old trait) but remembering who Sasuke was involved with made her squish her inner Sakura and look at the raven confused.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"Huh, no why?"

Sasuke sighed and stepped inside the house, Sakura was about to close but was stopped when Gaara and Lee also stepped through her door following Sasuke. Now she was really wondering what was going on. She showed the three guys to the living room where they all sat down on a cream white couch. Sakura sat on a single couch opposite them.

"So why are you all here?"

Sasuke looked at her; he frowned slightly and sighed again.

"Sakura..., when you and all of the other fan girls converted..., were there some who didn't like the idea of me and Naruto being together?"

"Well yeah but why do you ask?"

His black obsidian eyes shifted to crimson.

~*~

Naruto had been lying on the bed for a few hours now; his mind was echoing what that blue haired girl had told him to do. Giving up on Sasuke, why would they ask him to do that? He loved him; he had waited to long to get Sasuke back just to lose him to some crazy bitches. The door creaked open again the girl with blond hair stepped in with a small tray filled with food. She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him.

Naruto watched her with anger, she was one of the people who were trying to rip his whole life apart.

The girl just sat there her face expressionless, as she stared at him. Naruto was getting more and more annoyed, looking at her was making him angry.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he finally said.

"Because Sasuke-kun deserves someone better than you," she simply said, Naruto went quiet and the girl continued.

"Some time ago when we three joined the 'Sasuke fan base' we made a promise, if one of us couldn't have him no one could. Sasuke may have chosen you, but all to him you're just a toy, you are not important to him."

"What makes you think that?!"

"Because you can't grant him his most wanted wish..."

"And what would that be?" he asked as his rage started to flare up again.

"Children."

Naruto's rage faded away, he averted his eyes as misery grew in him.

"You can give him that; you can't give him what he wishes for the most. So you don't deserve him and you should hive up on him."

The blond girl stood up and went out of the room, leaving Naruto once again alone to think.

"I really can't fulfil that wish for him..."

~*~

Sasuke was storming through the streets of Konoha rampaging through every house, where Sakura had said were girls that were not to happy about Sasuke choice in having Naruto as his boyfriend, lived.

He already went through four different houses; in all of them as soon as the girls caught sight of the raven, they would get that look as in 'OMG Sasuke is here to smex me up'. Well that thought was soon punched out of their minds when they saw how blood red his eyes were. With the wheel spinning wildly as he searched their homes for his blond. Yett there was no sign of Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the last address on his list; he was still surprised that Gaara and Lee were still with him, must be that red heads 'brotherly instincts' as Sasuke put it. He knocked on the door and after a few shuffles a muffled replay came from the other side. A blue haired girl opened the door; she had tanned skin and mercury like silver eyes. When she saw Sasuke a blush creped up her cheeks, and her eyes went wide.

"Are you Koyuki Hawasaga?"

"Er..., yea yes I am how may I help you Sasuke –kun?"

Naruto heard it; since he had merged with the Kyuubi his hearing had gotten better, he could hear the front door opening, and that voice! He knew that voice, Sasuke had come to get him!

'Well now...' he thought with mischievous glint in his blue eyes 'lets make some noise!'

Sasuke suddenly heard loud screaming, the girl in front of him suddenly looked shocked at stared at Sasuke with wide fearful eyes. The sharingan users eyes shifted to blood red, he growled at the girl as he gathered chakra into his hands, the sound of a thousand chirping birds could be heard as the electricity of the Chidori flared up. He stepped closer to the blue haired girl, and with a dangerous low growl he asked.

"Where is my boyfriend?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

~*~

The door crashed open and Sasuke steeped though the demolished entrance, the raven gasped at the sight of Naruto tied up, and quickly unbound him. He carried the blond bridal style out of the house not before shooting the blue haired girl and her companions a hateful glare.

Gaara looked at the two retreating figures and sighed.

"What is it Gaara?" Lee asked.

Gaara smiled at the teen, and then looked back at the backs of the two retreating figures.

"I just can't help but think that some things may just get more difficult for them."

~*~

_Yay, sorry it took so long, well in the next few chapters look forward to:_

_Some answers to unanswered questions._

_&_

_Will their relationship hold or break apart?_

_Come back to read the rest of 'My Uzumaki'._

_Review!!! _


	21. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Warning: Everything I tell you, everything!**

_Sorry for the lateness just been extremely busy, first of all thank you once again for your awesome reviews! But I want more darn it, each review makes it feel like an early Christmas (yes I'm a sad person, their just ain't that much joy in my life). So review my lil munchkins, and make Christmas come early!_

_(Edit: 12. 9. 09)_

Chapter 21- OMG this far already!

"What happened?!"

Tsunade looked scared as she stared at both Gaara and Lee. The teen and the Kazekage both looked at the older women wearily or rather in fear; they had told the Hokage what had happened between Naruto and the fan girls and how Sasuke had saved the blonde, and where now just waiting for her reaction. Tsunade leaned back into her chair wearily; she massaged her temple and sighed, why did this kind of stuff always seem to happen around Naruto?

"So what are you going to do about it?" Lee asked uncertainly.

Tsunade looked up and smiled when she saw how close the two teens were standing together. She was happy to see the usually intimidating red head's face look so much softer, and how their hands were lightly touching. The Hokage leaned forward resting herself against the table, and spoke seriously.

"They will be dealt with severely, don't be worried. Are you going to stay here any longer or do you need to get back to Suna?" she asked, directing her question towards Gaara.

The red head passed a quick glance towards his love. "I won't return till I know that everything is okay."

Tsunade nodded, both of them were dismissed. She stood up and went over to the window and looked out over the village, the feeling uncertainty never leaving her mind.

~*~

Sasuke carried Naruto back all the way, and the blonde protested all the way; yelling at the raven that he could walk. But Sasuke would have non of that, he didn't want to let go of Naruto anymore he almost lost him to a bunch of crazy girls; that had scared him too much. So all he now wanted was to hold onto the kitsune forever, but as soon as they reached the Uchiha mansion Sasuke had to set the smaller teen down, with great regret.

Naruto looked at the door leading to Sasuke house; he didn't really know what to do. The words of the blonde girl still floated through his mind.

"_You can't fulfil his dearest wish..."_

'**Don't listen to any of it Kit, that Bitch was wrong, she doesn't know shit!' **Kyuubi replied roughly.

'I'm not sure about anything anymore Kyuubi...' Naruto replied uncertainly.

He watched as Sasuke went through the door and straight into the kitchen.

"You must be hungry after what you went through. I'll make you something quickly to eat." He shouted out from the kitchen.

Sasuke started heating the stove, he quickly started washing some vegetables and cutting them. He went though the fridge and brought out some meat to wash and marinate.

Naruto stood outside watching him get to work, after a few minutes he also stepped through the door and went to were Sasuke was now cooking. He looked at older teen for a while and wondered, what did he mean to Sasuke? Sure the raven had saved him, but there were just too many things that, too many question that went unanswered.

"Sasuke..." the raven looked up from the stove.

"Yeah...?" even Naruto could sense the hesitancy in his voice.

"We need to talk."

_Its short I know, but I'm trying to build up the tension so bear with it people!!!!_

_Review!!!_


	22. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Warning: It hasn't changed from the last few chapters that's for sure.**

_Wow I never really knew how much of an impact this story had on most of you, but wow once again 104 alerts YAY! Slightly disappointed that most of you don't review (hint, hint). Either way so glad that so many people like it!_

_(Edited: 1. 10. 09)_

Chapter 22

"_We need to talk."_

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he had dreaded hearing those words for quiet some time, but when it came it was still unexpected. Sasuke put the stove off and walked towards the lounge. He sat on a black couch and Naruto sat opposite him. They both looked at each other for a while, neither of them wanting to say another word; but the tension growing and making it even more awkward.

"Do you love me?" Naruto finally said, shattering the ice. Sasuke looked at him quickly.

"Of course I do; what makes you think I didn't?"

"Because this whole damn thing is only for a month, that's why and because of what that girl said..."

"What did she say," Sasuke was getting angry now, those damn fan girls.

"They said that..., that I could not fulfil all of your ambitions..."

"And what are those meant to be?"

"Remember when we were younger and two of your main ambitions were to kill your brother; and to revive your clan..."

Sasuke went quiet for a while, he tried to figure what Naruto was trying to say. Yeah he killed his brother, but reviving his clan why would Naruto me sad about that? 'Click' it was like a someone had thrown a switch.

"Naruto the reason I was away for so long, was because I was thinking. It took me a year to sort everything out in my mind. I don't care if you can't give me children; all I ever wanted was you."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"But that still doesn't explain why you're only staying for a month."

Sasuke stood up; he moved around the table that had separated them and sat beside Naruto. The raven took Naruto's hands into his own; he regarded the contrast between their skin, and how soft the blonde's hand was. Sasuke sighed and looked into Naruto's own blue eye.

"I'm going to leave in a month...," Naruto gasped his eyes went wide in shock, but Sasuke continued. "I was hoping to get you to come with me in a month."

"Why?"

"I can't stay in the village Naruto, no will trust me. I'm still regarded as a traitor by the council, even if the villagers don't care about what I did, their still will be an air of mistrust. In a month I was trying to convince you to come with me..."

"But...!" Naruto tried to interject, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I understand that this village also means a lot for you, but see how everyone treats you here. This place doesn't deserve your kindness; but at the same time I also know of your own dreams, and I don't want to take that away from you."

Naruto went quiet; he wished now more than anything that he didn't ask Sasuke for an answer. The young Uchiha saw the pain and confusion flowing through Naruto's face; he sighed and stood up heading towards the Kitchen. But before he went through the doorway he stopped and looked back at Naruto.

"I'll leave after two days; if stayed any longer I'm afraid that I'll just hurt you even more. I know it's a lot to ask, but please tell me if you want to come with me, I'll be waiting by the gate. And if you don't chose to come with me; you can still stay here, and take my money, I rather you didn't go hungry again."

Sasuke smiled slightly, and went out leaving Naruto to think.

_What will Naruto decision be, will it all be okay for the two love birds? Find out in the next chapter of 'My Uzumaki!'_

_Review my munchkins of Doom, and I mean everyone by that!_


	23. Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Warning: Do I really have to go th****rough them again? I do ****aww**** damn!**** Well here I go ****shounen-ai****yaoi****, swearing and crappy humour. **

_Its another cliffy I know but hopefully the last one and also h__opefully this will also be the last small chapter, (hides when someone throws something). I thank everyone once again for your awesome __reviews, so once again people review heartily!_

_///song _translated\\\

**'Kyuubi talking'**

'Naruto's thoughts'

_Sasuke thoughts

* * *

_

Chapter 23

Naruto was in his apartment, he couldn't stay at the Uchiha complex any longer knowing that his raven was packing away slowly his own things, getting ready to leave. Naruto sat on his bed wondering what to do, he didn't want to leave Konoha; but at the same time meant Sasuke so much to him. Naruto sighed and fell back on his bed looking at the ceiling.

'What do I do Kyuubi?'

**'I wish I could help you Kit. I would tell you to just leave,**** most of the villagers don't appreciate you;**** but...'**

'I have friends here, almost a family I couldn't just leave that all behind, could I?'

**'But at the same time Sasuke won't be by you...'**

'I know...'

Naruto curled himself on his small bed even smaller; tears were forming in his wide eyes. He couldn't live with this decision, leaving the village would meant giving up on his dreams, giving up on Sasuke would mean giving up on his heart. The council was the reason that Sasuke could not stay.

**'To bad you two aren't ****married, but from**** w****h****at I know the council they wouldn't even allow ****the un****ion.****'**

'Yea, the council don't trust the Uchiha clan after the last two incidents that happened between Sasuke and Itachi, the council works for the people; not even Tsunade could change their mind. But what if they are forced, by the people?'

Naruto slowly stood up, he took his jacket which had bee discarded on the floor, and went over to the door leading outside he had a idea.

**'What are you planning Kit?'**

'You'll see!'

And with that he left.

* * *

Two days had passed quickly for Sasuke. The Uchiha heir stood by the gate, basking in the early morning sun. It was soon time for him to leave, and Naruto was still no were to be seen. Sasuke sighed; Naruto seemed to have chosen the village above him. But he would accept that, after all if you love something set it free. 

_And if it loves you it will come back..._

Sasuke shook his head, does thoughts of doubt would always be their, it couldn't be helped. He just hoped it wasn't his own delusion making him think that the blond loved him. The perfect sky blue eyes that kept looking longingly at him, and that smiled that would grace his soft lips..., were they not for him?

_/////'__todokanai__ai__ to __shitteiru__ no __ni __osaekirezu __ni __aishitsuzuketa _

_mou __ichido__kono__ude__ de __dakishimetai __kimi __wo __zutto __hanasanai __kara_

Even though I know that my love will never reach you I continue to love you uncontrollably

I want to hold you in my arms one more and never let you go again'\\\\\

Sasuke sighed again, and after one more look back at the village he turned and made his way out.

"Wait, Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke turned around, and was almost trampled down by two people. But the two figures stopped not to far away from him. The raven looked at the two and instantly recognised them. Shikamaru and Neji stood before him, this time without their ANBU masks. Both of them were out of breath, as if they came to him in great hurry, although Neji tried to hide it.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"There is a meeting with the village council, you have to come." Shikamaru said between ragged breaths.

"Why?"

"Just come with us then you will see!"

"Not before you tell me what's going on." Sasuke was getting irritated now.

Both ANBU looked at each and then back at Sasuke.

"Naruto may have found a way for you to stay here."

* * *

_The song is by GACKT from his __Diabolos__ series the song itself is called '__Todokanai__ Ai to __Shitteiru__ no __ni __Osaekirezuni __Aishitsuzuketa__...' and is translated as 'Even though I know that my love will never reach __you, I continue to love you uncontrollably...' It just seemed fitting that's why I added it. __And before anyone asks__ no I can't__ speak Japanese; I searched the lyrics__ on a website and__ it was also luckily translated_

_So Review everyone!_


	24. Genius Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****shounen-****ai**** crappy humour, some depression, swearing and others.**

_Yay__, the next chapter is here, sorry it took so long but you should be happy, __cause__ now I got__ a awesome__ beta!!!! So after your done reading __this__ story__ thank__ him. I WUV YOU __**'**_**ilovenaruto2007'.**

_ I never actually thought I would take it this far in the plot...

* * *

_

Chapter 24

Sasuke followed Shikamaru and Neji to the council meeting reluctantly; he wondered what Naruto had planned. After all, getting the old coots at the council to agree to anything would be difficult. Shikamaru lead the way, they reached a small building near the outskirts of the village located by the Hokage tower. Neji opened the door, which was being guarded by another ANBU, and all three entered.

The room was surprisingly large; the centre was empty except for a large table and three large stools. On them sat three old men crippled in their old age with deep-set wrinkles and small squinty eyes. In front of them sat Tsunade with a smug smile plastered across her fake young face. There were many other seats going up in tiers, which were occupied with familiar faces. Near the top he saw Naruto, the blond gave him an encouraging smile; Sasuke found himself smiling back. One of the old men caught sight of Sasuke, and shouted at him.

"There you are Uchiha Sasuke, we have been waiting for quite some time now, hurry, hurry, sit down there," said the old man pointing at a chair beside Tsunade. Sasuke went there and sat down, and the Hokage leaned towards him and whispered:

"Don't worry everything will be alright..." Sasuke just looked at her quizzically but nodded and kept looking forward.

The old man in the middle stood up, he coughed a little to clear his throat, and the whole room went quiet.

"I'm elder council leader Mauu, and my two brothers Todo and Sora. We have to this meeting to let the nuke-nin, (Thank you Ichihime) Uchiha Sasuke re-enter the village, and become, once again, one of it loyal citizens. I ask you, Lady Hokage, what made you want to do such a preposterous act? You do realise how this is endangering the rest of the village? After all the Uchiha family cannot be trusted..."

Tsunade stood up.

"I understand what I'm doing council, but Uchiha Sasuke is not his brother. The reason he left the village in the first place was for revenge; for his brother's actions. Now with the Akatsuki gone, there are no dangers."

There was a silent murmur between the brothers; Sasuke was still confused to what was going on. Mauu stood up again, looking sternly at Sasuke.

"That may be true Lady Hokage, but no matter what, there will always be danger, and our village cannot post ANBU guards on him for life. That would be a waste of resources and not to mention time."

Tsunade smile grew even wider as she turned her back to the council and started speaking to the audience.

"There is an old law in the village, which states that anyone could enter the village and become one of its citizens as long, as the person could find someone to marry them."

Mauu raised a bushy white eyebrow.

"And who would that person be?" Todo asked.

"Me."

Everyone turned around, Naruto had stood up, his face was scarlet but a wide honest smile spread across his face. Sasuke was surprised by the outburst, but slowly he could feel the muscles in his face moving to contort into a smile. Mauu's face had grown deep red with anger. Mauu and his two brothers were not happy; they looked at Naruto with deep hate.

"That is once again not possible, homosexual marriage is not allowed in this village; not to mention the thought of a Gay relationship is obscured! No one else in this village is Gay!"

"Erm..., you're wrong about that elder"

Everyone looked at the new voice; both Kakashi and Iruka were standing up beside Naruto now. Iruka placed his hand onto Naruto's shoulder while the other was intertwined with Kakashi's. The elder started spluttering.

"Hatake Kakashi a-an-and Umino Iruka? How is this possible?!" the men barged up.

"Not only them..." the elders turned around to the new voice, Hyuuga Neji and Sai had stood up. Sai's hand was wrapped around Neji's slim waist, with a large smile was on his elegant face; while Neji's own had a slight blush that tinged his pale cheeks. Todo's eyes went wider.

"Hyuuga Neji and Sai, what is going on here?"

The youngest of the elders spoke up finally.

"Even if we allow this to happen what will the rest of the village think?! What will our allies think?"

"I don't think that will be a problem either," said Tsunade, "Sakura already has signatures of over half the village people who are accepting the union between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"And not only that," the new voice was from Gaara the three elders gasped when they saw the red head. Lee slowly stood up as well; he smiled at Sasuke and then turned to look sternly at the elders. Gaara spoke again.

"I as the Kazekage of Suna, do not care about homosexuality, especially since that would be hypocritical of me. Do remember that the reason that Suna became allies with Konoha was because of my friendship with Naruto. "

All the three elders went quiet again, they murmured between each other, arguing fiercely about these new revelations. Suddenly the angry whispers stopped, the three brothers smiled evilly to each other with glee. They looked at all them, with an eerier glint that shined through there small eyes. Everyone else looked at the elders, wondering what they had thought up now.

"That rule also states that a child must also be produced, to not only keep the union intact but also that the trust between the new comer and the village can be done. And last time I checked men cannot have children."

The whole room went silent, even Tsunade looked unsure about the procedure right now, she looked at Sasuke, and tried to give an encouraging smile; but failed miserably. Sasuke looked down, at least he knew that Naruto did care for him this much to set the whole thing up, he smiled at the thought and stood up ready to leave.

**"You got to be fucking kidding me!"**

Everyone turned around when they heard the loud booming voice but only found Naruto, or at least someone who looked a lot like him. But this boy had instead of sky blue eyes, one eye was blood red with a cat-like pupil, elongated into slits. He had fangs protruding from between his lips which were twisted into a smirk that could put the Uchiha one to shame. He stood relaxed, but his eyes were lit with anger.

'Naruto' slouched back slightly and with a quick movement he disappeared and reappeared with hard 'thunk' on top of the table still glaring at the now cowering brothers. Sasuke stared at 'Naruto' with great fascination, the blond stood with grace; but the agitation could be seen as the tanned hands of the blond started getting almost claw like.

"Kyu... Kyuubi no Yo-Yoko!" Mauu finally managed to say (or Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine tailed Demon fox, Kitsune or just plain old Kyuubi).

**"Exactly boyo," **growled the fox lowly, with a smirk still in place; Sasuke realized that the fox was actually enjoying this.

"What are you doing here, you have no right to be here, how have you managed to do this in the first place?" asked Mauu trying to show some courage, but the old man was shaking violently.

**"Oh please the link between me and Naruto is already very deep, that's what happens when two spiri****ts get merged for over 17 years. But who cares about that! You damn council talking about r****ules and procedures right now; e****ven though you don't hold them up yourselves!"**

'Naruto' jumped of the table, and walked around the room regarding the elders as prey.

**"I watched for so many years how Naruto got hurt, over and over again, either by the villagers or by his friends...," **he looked at Sasuke saying this, a pang of guilt flooded through his body. He had hurt Naruto too much as well. **"But now he found someone**** who makes him happy, and you are ****even willing to take that away? Nothing but a bunch of old senile fools. Think about the times where he could have become your enemy; and don't tell me that he doesn't have the power, but instead he chose to protect this v****illage and its people, who shunned him to every degree..."**

"But the law can still not be changed, Naruto cannot get pregnant so Sasuke cannot stay," said Todo "Unless a child can be produced there is no way out!"

Kyuubi walked up to them and bared his fangs, the old men 'eeped' and started cowering again. He sighed and rubbed his temple for a while. Even with Kyuubi trying to intimidate the elders they were still sticking to their stupid law. Suddenly Kyuubi smiled, and turned back at the elders.

**"Ah, but ****Naruto can get pregnant!"**

Everyone in the room gasped, and stared at 'Naruto' while the fox vessel looked on smugly.

"How is that possible...?" shouted Mauu.

**"Well Naruto himself cannot get pregnant, but I can. It's not like we ****Bijuu**** even have a gender, and with enough**** chakra manipulation it is possible for a vessel to get a child. Sure it will take some time and a lot of energy; but it is certainly not impossible." **

The whole room was silent, as if it wasn't unnerving enough that the most feared demon the Kyuubi no Yoko was standing right in front of them; but also giving the startling revelation that might save the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure what to say, his head was both mixed with happiness and joy; but at the same time he was scared. Not of having a child mind you, but more as to what the council would try and think up next. Finally he managed to get out of the daze and spoke to 'Naruto'.

"So how long will it take?" Kyuubi turned to look at him his face was instantly devoid of emotion.

**"It will take a while, three days up to a week most likely. I will have to put all my chakra into this, and may**** even have to borrow some of Naruto's**** own**** chakra to help me out. After all this is a very difficult procedure..."** he turned around and looked at Tsunade "**Naruto may feel tired or very hungry, you will have to keep a close eye on him." **

Tsunade nodded Kyuubi turned back to the council elders who were still gaping at the Kyuubi vessel, whose smirk returned as he bared his fangs out again.

**"So wh****at do you say now ****young'n****? Doesn't this meet all of your silly requirements now?"**

The elders shakily agreed; Mauu slowly stood up.

"From here on I declare that the union between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke may proceed; but you must understand this, if nothing happens by the next month Uchiha Sasuke must leave. Lady Hokage-sama will have to check Naruto's progress from now on..."

**"And..."**

"And what?"

**"What about every other homosexual person in this village?"**

The three brothers sighed, and looked at the awaiting audience.

"From now onwards all unions, no matter what, will be allowed," said Mauu reluctantly.

Everyone cheered with delight, Naruto slowly changed back into himself, he turned around and smiled at Sasuke who grabbed him and pushed their lips together in a breath taking kiss.

'Thanks Kyuubi...'

**'No problem Kit, anything for you...'

* * *

**

_Now wasn't that nice, see I made the chapter longer, aren't you all happy..._

_NOW REVIEW!!!!!_


	25. Dizzy spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; if I did the world would go under...**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, swearing, some humour, and other stuff...**

_Wow you people can be really scary with your reviews you know that don't you... but that was the most amount of reviews I ever got for one chapter; so do that again people! The __fic__ wasn't going to be __Mpreg__ but after a few people dropped a couple of hint I thought why not, my first try failed anyway maybe this one will turn out better. __Thank you once again to my awesome beta reader '__**ilovenaruto2007**__' I appreciate the fact how you put up with my crappy writing, spelling and the list goes on and on..._

_So anyway read on and remember to review!

* * *

_

Chapter 25

Naruto was packing the last of his belongings; he surveyed his apartment one last time and smiled. Three days after the council's decision, Naruto finally decided to permanently move in with Sasuke. Sasuke was helping him and was waiting at the door-way with one of his boxes. Naruto wasn't sorry to be leaving this place, the landlady was a pain, and getting a rock thrown through the window every few days wasn't nice.

"You ready?" Sasuke said.

Naruto picked up his box and walked over to Sasuke.

"Yea, let's go..."

The walk back to the Uchiha complex was uneventful; many people did come up on them and congratulate them on everything. Naruto felt that this was the happiest he would ever be. Only thing that slightly annoyed him was that Kyuubi wasn't talking to him any more. Naruto understood that the whole chakra manipulation took a lot out of the old fox, and even Naruto could feel how weak he had become; but it felt empty inside his head, Kyuubi comforting voice was gone, he hadn't heard it for the past three days, and it was boring with out the fox. His train of thought was derailed when Sasuke spoke,

"We are finally here, your new home; or should I rather say our new home?"

Sasuke grinned at Naruto and opened the door; Naruto followed Sasuke as he led the way to his bedroom. To Sasuke it was a great irritation that Naruto still wouldn't share a room with him, Naruto only wanted to do that after the Union, although all that Sasuke wanted to do was hold the blond forever.

But Sasuke would respect Naruto's wishes and then after the Union fuck the blond senseless. He smirked at his devious plan and slowly made his way up the stairs and opened the door to Naruto's room. Sasuke put the box down, and Naruto did the same.

"You need any help with unpacking?"

"Na, I'm fine," Naruto smiled at him and bend down to open the box.

Sasuke regarded Naruto backside for a while, another impish smile spreading across his face. He moved slowly back to Naruto, the blond didn't notice his movements at all because his thoughts were preoccupied with sorting through the box. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips suddenly, and pressed it against his own.

Naruto gasped and jumped up at the sudden shock, but before he could turn around a dizzy spell hit him, and he collapsed into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke stared at the other teen, and panic spread across his body as he realised how shallow and strained the blonds breathing was. Without another thought he ran to Tsunade, with Naruto firmly across his shoulder.

As soon as Tsunade saw Naruto in Sasuke's arms she took him away to a private room to examine him. Sasuke waited outside pacing the office, he jumped in surprise when the Hokage entered the room and looked at Sasuke in slight anger, mixed with smile. That's the one Sakura carried before she punched someone into a bleeding pulp.

"Is Naruto alright?" Sasuke asked while he slightly scooted back from the old woman.

"Oh, he is fine. Naruto is awake right now, he told me what you did; what did I say to you about being around Naruto for the next few days? Sasuke do you remember what I said … hm?"

"You said not to exert Naruto since he doesn't have much chakra anymore since Kyuubi is using most of it...," he ducked as a chair came flying at him.

"Exactly! When you touched him, Naruto's body thought he was under attack. When that happens the body draws out adrenalin and with that chakra. You should really try and control yourself better; with a stunt like that, you could have seriously ruined the chances of him getting pregnant, he could have even died..."

Sasuke stood rooted as he took in all the information, as it sunk in, his body felt numb; the fact that he endangered Naruto's life like that caused a stabbing pain to run though his gut. He felt sick at the thought, and had to sit down. Tsunade watched the raven for a while and sighed when she saw his pained expression. Tsunade reached into her desk drawer and took out a small bag, and a small piece of paper, on which she scribbled out a few notes.

"Here," she said as she handed them to Sasuke. "These are for Naruto, they are pills which should help keep him calm, tell him to take one a day, and everything should be fine."

Sasuke looked at the pills, and he took them off her and the note. He left silently and headed to the room in which he knew Naruto was in. Sasuke kept looking at the small bag, but he wasn't registering it. All he kept thinking about was how he had hurt Naruto with his actions, he didn't want to lose him and ruin everything that they worked so hard for...

"Hey Sasuke-teme you okay...?"

Sasuke look up abruptly, the raven didn't realise that he had already reached Naruto's room so quickly. Naruto was putting his shirt on he looked at Sasuke as he cocked his head to the side slightly. It was then Sasuke noticed that Naruto had called him 'teme' like he used to when they were younger, and not just by his name. It was used with anger usually, the eternal rivalry that caused a rift between them.

"You called me teme..."

"Of course I did after that stunt you pulled I'm angry that's for sure, especially after what Tsunade told me what could happen..."

"Here," Sasuke said handing him the small bag, "These are some of the medicine that you will have to take, and Tsunade said it has to be taken once a day."

Naruto took it and stuffed it into his coat pocket, he smiled briefly at Sasuke and made his way out, Sasuke followed his movements and thought.

_'He hates me...'_

And Sasuke also followed silently.

* * *

_Aw poor Sasuke will everything hopefully turn out fine?_

_Well will just have to see about that now won't we, till then though review people and make me happy!!! _


	26. Doubt in our minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto cast or the story line.**

**Warning: ****Yaoi, ****Mpreg****, some humour, random stuff, and others...**

_So tired, so tired..., oh hello __lil__ plot bunny what are you doing here? __Owch__ that hurt, why did you bite me? Oh hell were did these others come from. NOOOO!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 26

The sun was shining brightly outside; Naruto was sitting outside looking at the unused training ground in the back garden of the Uchiha estate. The blond was thinking about, his, now miserable life. The reason he was miserable? Sasuke.

Naruto started noticing a change in Sasuke behaviour since yesterday. The raven was distant, and if he did look at Naruto, Sasuke would smile in an almost sad way. As if he wasn't lonely enough with Kyuubi not talking to him, now Sasuke was staying away from him as well. He sighed and stared with discontent at the ground. He wondered what he had done wrong; did Sasuke hate him for some reason?

Was it because he denied Sasuke's contact? Was it because he would not give Sasuke the satisfaction of sex? But Sasuke wouldn't hate him for something silly like, that would he? Naruto sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. Sasuke had left for the day without a word; it hurt way too much not being close to him...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was wandering the streets of Konoha, his mind still in turmoil. He had hurt Naruto, and he was afraid of doing it again. So he kept away and tried to not let his emotions get the best of him. But when ever he looked at Naruto's face, and how it looked longingly back at him just made it more difficult. Sasuke promised himself that he would stay away for the rest of the week till everything was done; it was all for the best, he kept telling himself. 

Sasuke reached Ichirakus and decided to eat, when he noticed Iruka sitting there on his own slurping on some noodles. Iruka seemed to have noticed him and gave him a brief nod and went back to the food. Sasuke went and reluctantly sat down as well and ordered some beef ramen and green tea. They sat in awkward silence for a while, till Iruka spoke up.

"So how are things now, between you and Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't look at the Chunin, he didn't really know what to say; there were many things that he could say, but what came out of his mouth was not one of them.

"I hurt him," Iruka chocked on his ramen. He coughed a little trying to clear out his air ways, and then he grabbed Sasuke by the collar bringing him close.

"What did you do...,"he said with a low dangerous growl coming from the usually friendly man.

Sasuke stared at him, his face passive but his obsidian eyes showing sadness and grief. Iruka stared back for a while and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He released Sasuke, but still kept an eye on him.

"Tell me what happened."

Sasuke recounted the tale, at the mention of him grinding his groin against Naruto's hip the older man blushed furiously but kept listening. Sasuke told him the same thing that Tsunade told him; about what the consequences of his actions could have caused, and then how he had been avoiding Naruto. After he was done, Iruka still kept looking at him, then slapped him over the head.

"What kind of an idiot are you? You probably made things worse now, I know Naruto and he isn't the type to hate people for long. Didn't you possibly think that he was joking with you?"

Sasuke stared in slight shock at the man in front of him.

"No..., I didn't really think..."

"Exactly you didn't think! Naruto has always done mock fights with you; didn't you think that if he hated you he would have cancelled the union? That he would have left you? Don't always draw out assumptions, now go talk to him before I hit you again."

Sasuke thanked him quickly and ran back home; he had a lot of apologizing to do.

* * *

He reached the Uchiha complex quickly, and burst through the door; but there was no one there. Sasuke searched through the back-garden, but there was still no sight of Naruto. The raven went wearily back inside the house thinking that Naruto finally left him. Suddenly Sasuke felt tired; he dragged himself upstairs to his bedroom to get some sleep; but as he opened the door Naruto stood there. 

Naruto was only clad in a small towel that hung loosely on his slim hips, his torso was wet with small water trails glistening down across his lightly muscled body. Blond hair still dripping wet as its bangs slightly covered Naruto's blue eyes. There was a small blush across Naruto's face as he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"I-I am..., I am sorry; I'll just leave now!" sputtered Sasuke, as he made his way out but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Why are you avoiding me?" the blond shouted which made Sasuke stop in his tracks. He turned around to speak but Naruto cut him off.

"Did I do something wrong? What did I do that you started hating me? Is it because I can't have sex with you? If it's that, then you can have me now...," Naruto unravelled the towel and let it drop, he looked at Sasuke with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Just please don't hate me..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his mouth gaping at the sight in front of him; he stepped forward slowly. Naruto readied himself, for what was going to happen, but was surprised when Sasuke just hugged him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I don't hate you, really I don't. I was just being careful after what Tsunade told me; I just didn't want to do anything that might ruin our chances, or make me lose you...," he released Naruto and looked the blond straight in his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto, and I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while; his insides were all warm and bubbly as the happiness engulfed him. He slowly leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, the raven was surprised by this action, but didn't pull away; instead he returned it opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. While the raven's mind was preoccupied, Naruto started to undo the buttons of Sasuke shirt, he stroked the flawless skin beneath the cloth making Sasuke gasp and pull away.

"What are you doing, don't you remember what Tsunade said?"

"I really don't mind, I took the pills; I know what's going to happen, and I'm not scared Sasuke." He looked at the raven with earnest eyes, but Sasuke couldn't let that happen; it was just too risky. Naruto saw the doubt running through Sasuke's eyes, and moved closer.

"Please..."

Sasuke thought about it some more; sky blue eyes pleading with him, his beautiful tanned naked body pressed against him.

"It will hurt when I'm inside of you, and I don't want that Naruto. That's why I want you to take me..."

Naruto stared at him with surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Sasuke simply with a small smile across his face.

(Either you can all now keep going and read my crappy attempt at a sex scene (again), or just go straight down and review. Either way you can't blame me if it makes you want to gouge your eyes out! So enjoy!)

Naruto leaned close and attacked Sasuke'S lips, his hands continued undoing the clothes that were still in the way. Naruto wasn't to sure on what to do but he relied on his instincts, and they told him to kiss every bit of that flawless pale skin. Sasuke groaned slowly when Naruto nibbled on his neck, leaving a small bruise. Naruto smirked and bit the bud, teasing it with his tongue.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's slowly hardening member, which made the blond gasp and release the nipple from his mouth. He moaned as Sasuke started stroking his shaft. He clung onto Sasuke holding on tightly as the dark haired teen continued with his ministrations.

"Sasuke...," he panted slowly.

Sasuke smiled he brought Naruto to bed, and made him sit down. He then slowly and seductively went to the closet and took out a small tube. He squeezed out some of the clear liquid onto his hand and went over to Naruto. He smeared the liquid onto Naruto's member slicking the hard organ; Naruto moaned even louder and grabbed the bed covers.

"Sasuke please..."

"Okay, I think you're ready now."

Sasuke moved on top of Naruto and placed Naruto's cock at his entrance. He pushed himself slowly down his face strained at the sudden feeling of the object entering him. Naruto watched as Sasuke lowered himself stopping halfway to adjust; the dark haired teen panted slowly, and then started to move again. He moaned as Naruto hit his spot, and went up again almost brining the member all the way out.

"Sasuke I can't take it anymore."

Naruto pushed Sasuke down and rammed himself deeper into Sasuke, hitting the spot over and over again with every thrust. Sasuke was being driven crazy as the pain and pleasure mixed together; he grabbed onto Naruto with his legs holding the blond close. With one last push, both of them climaxed, and froze as the pleasure went through their nerves making them see white.

Naruto slowly pulled himself out with the last of his energy, and lay beside Sasuke. He panted and slowly Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips and smiled at his blond.

"You okay...?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea, oh man that was amazing! Can we do that again soon?"

Sasuke chuckled slowly and sat up and winced at the pain that ran through his body.

"Maybe not for a while..."

* * *

_**This is an **__**announcement**__**, we are the plot bunnies and we have the author hostage. The only way you get her back is by giving us a high ransom of reviews.**_

_**So get reviewing!! **_


	27. Sudo cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, some humour, depression, ****Mpreg****, and other random stuff that keeps happening.**

_Wow thanks again for your amazing reviews for getting me free, for that have a new chapter. __I __k__now it's short but it__'__s just a filler to relieve all the tension from the previous chapter..._

_Thank you also to my amazing beta reader __**ilovenaruto20007**_.

* * *

Chapter 27

Sasuke woke up early the next morning; he stretched his limbs and turned his head to see the sleeping figure of his most precious foxy blond. Naruto was still asleep beside him; his bright blond hair falling in wisps over his face, soft lips slightly parted and plump; so darn kissable. Sasuke sat up and winced again at the pain that ran through his lower back. That pain wouldn't leave for a while.

He grumbled slightly to himself and stood up; and he made his way, limping, towards the bathroom and winced again at the pain.

"I have to go see Tsunade."

He scowled at the thought, that woman was going to have a field day with this.

Naruto woke up because of the sudden cold that he was feeling. He reached up but only grabbed air beside him. Naruto flung himself off the bed when he noticed that Sasuke was gone, he started to panic until he noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Naruto_

_I went to Tsunade to talk about__ the preparations for the Union;__ I will be right back__ and then we __can go get something to eat__ for lunch. Your breakfast is downstairs, and don't forget to take your medicine. I'll be back later._

_Love_

_Sasuke _

**'****Awww**** how cute!'**

'Kyuubi your back!'

**'What**** did ****ya****' miss me Kit?'**

'Hell no, who would miss your annoying constantly sarcastic perverted self.'

**'Well if you're gonna be like that, I'm just going to go again...'**

'No, no don't! Sorry I did miss you Kyuubi I'm glad that your back.'

Kyuubi chuckled, and listened patiently to what Naruto was telling him about his day. Oh how that child goes on... and on...and on...

"Hey are you listening to me Kyuubi?!"

Yea, he missed that.

* * *

Tsunade sat on her chair, working over stacks of paper; Sasuke had been sitting there for about 5 minutes, but she kept ignoring him. She just enjoyed how his usually passive face would start twitching in annoyance. Sure that was dangerous, but so worth it! Sasuke emitted a low irritated growl, but Tsunade smirked and still kept looking over her papers.

"Are you finally done I have to talk with you about something important!"

Tsunade briefly looked up, and went back to her papers. This made Sasuke twitch even more, Tsunade giggled inwardly and decides to just give in before Sasuke tore through her office.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"The Union. I just wanted to know how it's going to be done."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that. Your fan base decided to work on it; they just need a date now."

Sasuke thought about it for a while; they would have to do it soon, but it couldn't be done anytime around this week because of Naruto's condition.

"How about in two weeks time, and money will not be a problem, I want that day to be just perfect."

Tsunade nodded and Sasuke stood up, he winced with every steep he took. Tsunade observed his limping and started grinning like a Cheshire cat; she opened up a small drawer at the bottom of her desk, and found what she was looking for.

"Hey Uchiha!" she shouted throwing the small bottle at him.

Sasuke caught it and stared at the label 'Sudo cream: Apply to tender muscles and massage to let its cooling effect sooth away the pain.' He blushed and growled at the older woman.

"Next time, be more gentle with each other," she said smirking secretly at him.

Sasuke glared at her one last time and went off in a huff; he could still hear her laughter ringing through his ears. Oh how he despised her...

* * *

_The next chapter will be longer I promise that!_

_Review!!!!!_


	28. Some time for us

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all... (****sniffle**

**Warning: ****Yaoi**** (man sex)****, depression, ****crazzyness****, random stuff, ****Mpreg**** and others...**

_Merry Christmas & Happy __Honica__ and so onwards__ people, I WUVE YA ALL!!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice Holyday, I seem to have angered a few readers by putting in __NaruSasu__ chapter up. I do apologise if it angered any more people, but I try to do as many request from readers as I can. **Either way I need your help, I need 'Marriage Vows'**_**_ dear readers for the next chapter. So PM or just put them in your reviews for any ideas, __couse__ my mind is blank. Thank you.

* * *

_**

Chapter 28

Sasuke walked through the front door only to be tackled to the ground by a blur of yellow. He looked at Naruto as the smaller boy straddled his waist, a large grin plastered across his tanned face.

"Naruto what are you doing? You are meant to take it easy...," said Sasuke rubbing his back.

"Kyuubi, is back!"

"Huh...?" Sasuke regarded Naruto for a while his blank eyes sparkling slightly as the information started to soak in.

"Really...?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, his smile growing even wider as a small blush spread across his face. Sasuke started grinning as well as he grabbed Naruto around his slim waists swinging him around laughing with happiness. Naruto giggled his blush became stronger; he draped his arms around Sasuke's neck and looked at him with curiosity.

"So what did Tsunade say?"

"She said not to worry about it. Everything has been taken care for...," Sasuke reached around Naruto and closed the door behind him. He started kissing the blond parting his soft lips, pressing his tongue in, and exploring the warm cavers of the other teen's mouth. Naruto joined in wresting his tongue with Sasuke's and sucking it.

Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto waist, drawing small circles on his back, and slowly lifting up his shirt. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's waist band he pulled his short slightly down to caress the soft muscle beneath. Sasuke squeezed the blonds' cheeks, at which Naruto gasped breaking the kiss. The dark haired teen smirked and started attacking Naruto's neck...

'Knock, knock'.

Sasuke growled slightly but ignored it moving Naruto further away from the door slowly, and still keeping him occupied. The rapping on the door continued; Sasuke still kept ignoring it as he slowly undid Naruto shirt.

'Knock, knock'.

"S- Sasuke..., t-th-the door," said Naruto with a moan.

"Just ignore it...," he said still planting kisses down Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, Naruto we know that you're in there; open up, or we'll break down the door!" came the muffled reply from the door.

Sasuke growled again and released Naruto who quickly straightened himself out. Moved towards the door and tore it open to glare at the people on the other side. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stood their smiling at him sweetly. Even Hinata who used to be so timid had grown up, and was more confident now. Although she still couldn't help but blush occasionally. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was grinning widely which oddly enough reminded him of Tsunade.

"Did we disturb something?" asked Ino sweetly, but her blue eyes showed her impish nature.

Sasuke stared at them all passively.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well you have to come with us," said Sakura.

"Why...?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"For the flowers of course; we have to choose them to coordinate with each other, and which will suit you both the best, so nothing will clash." said Sakura matter-of-factly.

The other girls two nodded eagerly; and Sasuke sighed. He was never gonna get some time to himself.

* * *

All of them where huddled inside Ino's flower shop, the girls were looking at different flowers. 

"Well we defiantly will use red roses, but we need something else as well," said Sakura.

"How about Carnations? They have so many different meanings!" said Ino.

"Yea!" the girls all said.

"So how about some Striped Carnations?" asked Sakura.

"What are you crazy?! Do you know what they mean you stupid wide forehead." screeched Ino.

"Erm...no. And don't call me that Pig!"

"Striped Carnations mean 'I'm sorry I must say no'; its a rejection you stupid forehead!"

"Well sorry that I don't now dose kind of things you little bitch; we aren't all experts!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU WHORE!"

Ino pounced Sakura, scratching, and biting each other. Hinata looked helplessly on, she tried to separate the two girls but it was to no avail. Sasuke watched the two girls were fighting; he quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the shop.

"But Sasuke; shouldn't we should help?"

"No." Said Sasuke simply pulling Naruto with him, they jumped over some buildings as Sasuke kept a look out for a place were neither of them would be disturbed. He saw the school building and thought 'the school should be empty now...' a smirk formed across his face.

"Sasuke, why are we going to school?"

"You'll see..."

Sasuke spotted an open window; he crawled through it and helped Naruto through as well. He surveyed the room; he went towards the door and locked it. Naruto still looked at him quizzically as he watched the dark haired teen strut towards him, eyeing him like prey; Naruto gulped unsurely and moved himself against the wall.

"Erm... Sasuke?"

"Shhhh Naruto it's alright...," he said moving even closer, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and brought his face close pressing their lips close. Naruto moaned into Sasuke mouth. Sasuke undid Naruto shirt moving his hands beneath the fabric. Touching almost ghost like over Naruto tanned skin; the blond shivered from the touch and deepened the kiss.

Sasuke removed the shirt and threw it to the ground; he then started undoing the button on Naruto pants' stroking the hardening flesh beneath it. Naruto gasped and threw his head back at the sudden contact, he groaned loudly as Sasuke started kissing his chest trailing downwards. He suddenly stopped kiss and looked into Naruto's pleasure glazed eyes.

He planted a soft kiss on his lips and said in a soft whisper into Naruto ear.

"Say my name..."

"Huh...?" said Naruto his daze.

"Say my name...," he said slowly attacking Naruto's neck again, while his hands continued with its ministrations of the organ. Naruto moaned, and Sasuke smiled at the positive reaction that the fox vessel gave.

"Ah, Sa-S...!"

"Yes...?" said Sasuke in a soft murmur.

"Ahhh... Sa!"

"Yes?" Sasuke squeezed the hard member.

"OH SAI!"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened in shock and disbelieve as he looked at Naruto.

"Sai...?"

"I didn't say that!" yelled Naruto his face red, and voice slightly quivering.

"Then who did?!" Sasuke said in a low growl, he couldn't believe that what he had just heard. Just then there was a loud thump from the opposite wall, a loud moan, and some shouting.

"Sasuke, there is someone there...," the blond said doing up his shirt; Sasuke nodded at him and went towards the door. He unlocked it and went and went out into the empty hallway with Naruto close beside him. He looked at the room opposite the one they were in and slowly peered through the door. He gasped at what he saw; Naruto saw Sasuke expression and moved beside him to also have a look.

"Oh Kami..."

Sai stood towering over Neji; the Bayakugan user had his pale legs draped around Sai slim waist as the taller teen pounded into him. Neji arched his body back as it started to spasm with every time Sai hit his sweet spot.

"Oh Sai, harder!"

And Sai complied gladly thrusting himself deeper inside the smaller teen.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand and made there way out of the school the same way they came, his mind was on autopilot. He really needed to find some place were it was quieter, undisturbed, and not to mention it had to be a place were they did not have to watch other peoples sexual exploits.

"Oh there you guys are."

Sasuke train of thoughts was derailed as he heard the voice; he slowly turned around and saw Sakura, Ino, and Hinata standing there, with their arms crossed and a scowl fixt firmly on their face.

"Come on we still need to decide on the flowers, and then we need to find some matching clothes," said Ino.

"OH, let's try something western!" squealed Sakura.

"Yea they will look so hot!" and they both squealed in delight.

Sasuke watched them both as the two girls started drooling at their own day dream, Sasuke sighed at their sight.

'This is just not my day,' he thought.

"Hey Naruto, is that a hicky?"

More loud squealing.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed that my lil munchkins, so plaease remember my request I need some 'Marriage Vows' so send them to me as soon as possible!_

_Now review and make that my Christmas gift!!!!!_

_Merry Christmas!_


	29. Sorry

_**To my Dear Readers**_

_**I must apologise but I won't be able to update like I wanted to this week, my great plan of updating daily has been foiled. I'm going to London till the January the 1st to my relatives for Christmas and well New Year and may not be able to update till Jan the 2nd, I'm not allowed to take my laptop with since its 'family time'. Shesh,**** all we do is fight anyway. Either way I'll try and sneak my Laptop with me anyway, and hopefully they will have an internet connection there as well or my Holyday will be even more sucky than it already is...**_

**_So please continue to send any ideas for Marriage Vows I still need help on that since that's the most important bit for the next chapter. Thank you to anybody who has already sent me their wonderful ideas but I need more! So remember PM me or just put it in your reviews and help my drained brain out! And if I can I will try and update much sooner. _**

_**Thank you so much to everyone, for supporting me this far!**__**

* * *

**_

_**Sneak preview of the next chapter (Cause I love ya'll!)**_

Sasuke stood in a large room in front of a full sized mirror inspection his clothes. As decided by the girls they were wearing western clothes, although their motion to put Naruto in a big frilly Wedding dress had been over turned. Sasuke chuckled when he imagined Naruto in a dress and started straitening out any creases from his white Jacket. He inspected the red camellia that was pinned onto the top pocket on his jacket; the meaning of the flower or at least what Ino told him, was something he though was very true.

"You're a flame in my heart...," he said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Does that mean Naruto gives you heart burn?"

_**Yea not much of a preview, or even a joke if I think about it; but something right? It may change if I can think of something better...**_

_** Well till next time then. **_

_**Lilbakasaru**_


	30. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, and that's depressing.**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, humour random stuff and other****s**** which keep forgetting. **

_HAPPY NEW YEAR DEAR READERS!!! I hope you all had a fun New Year, and that no one got to drunk and made a fool out of them selves. So here it is the Wedding finally! I hope you all enjoy it my __lil __munckins. Major thanks goes to **BlondXRaven, GaaraLove09, and Shimaki-33 **forhelping me with the vows, and to anyone who offered their help. Also I thank my beta reader **ilovenaruto2007 **for correcting my spelling mistakes and stuff. Thank you all very much!_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'(inside Naruto)**

'Naruto thinking'

_

* * *

_

Chapter 29

The whole of Konoha had been working up to this special day for the past week now. This was the day that not only would make a revolution happen that would be written down in the Konoha history books, but it was also a special day because on this day the Union between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto would take place. As most Marriage ceremonies took place in Konoha, this would take place at Hokage Mountain, under the watchful eyes of its founders.

On the flat mountain top were tables and chairs already set up, and banners that had both the Uchiha fan symbol on it and the Uzumaki swirl. There was a large arch near the edge of the hill on it were clinging Ivy and roses in full bloom, and beside the arch stood a large Sakura tree in full bloom. On long poles were paper lanterns that hung lazily on the string connected to each pole. Sakura and Ino were still putting flowers around the desks and rose petals and cherry blossoms leading down the isle. Everything was simply decorated, but it looked stunning with ribbons swaying in the gentle wind, and the smell of Cherry Blossoms in the air.

Sasuke stood in a large room in front of a full size mirror inspecting his clothes. As decided by the girls they were wearing western clothes, although their motion to put Naruto in a big frilly wedding dress had been over turned. Sasuke chuckled when he imagined Naruto in a dress and started straightening out any creases from his white jacket. He inspected the red camellia that was pinned onto the top pocket; the meaning of the flower or at least what Ino told him, was something he thought was very true.

"You're a flame in my heart...," he said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Does that mean Naruto gives you indigestion?"

Sasuke turned around and was greeted by the sight of his silver haired sensei standing their in a black suit. Kakashi leaned against the doorway; Sasuke wasn't that surprised by his sensei's sudden appearance, he was used to it by now. But what did shock him was that his sensei didn't have his mask on. For the first time in Sasuke's short life he had seen Kakashi's face, and he had to admit, his sensei did not look as disfigured as he first thought.

"So where is the mask?" he asked casually, hiding his shock.

"Iruka told me to take it off; he said it wouldn't be a good idea to wear it to something so formal. I mean com'on my whole mystique and ominous presence is now completely destroyed," said Kakashi in a huff.

Sasuke chuckled and turned back to the mirror, Kakashi watched with slight bemusement in his eyes; Sasuke had changed a lot in the short time he was with Naruto. Now the dark haired teen was smiling, not scowling or smirking like usual but a true genuine smile. Kakashi stepped into the room and helped Sasuke straighten out his tie.

"So have you prepared your vows?"

"Vows...?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well of course, every ceremony has vows; they are promises to keep the bond between the both of you together. You have written them right?"

"..."

"By your silence I'll take that as a no then. Well then Sasuke, I'd say you have about 5 minutes to write some vows or get into some serious trouble."

* * *

Iruka was helping Naruto with his tie, the blond almost managed to strangle himself when doing up the knot. When it was done, Iruka inspected the young man in front of him and smiled. Naruto was the closest thing he could call a son, and he was proud of him. Iruka picked up the Orange Blossom and pinned it onto the top pocket of his white Jacket. The girls had made an excellent choice in choosing that flower for Naruto. Iruka found it to fit the blond perfectly; Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness. 

"Do I look alright Sensei?" said Naruto giving a quick twirl.

"Yep, you look great! You got everything right?"

"Yea," said Naruto nodding at the older man.

Iruka smiled and hugged Naruto quickly, and then walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," said the Chunin, he still had some stuff to do. Naruto kept smiling and waved at his former sensei as he left. As soon as Iruka was out of the room Naruto stopped smiling and gave a heavy sigh. He sat down and regarded his reflection in the full length mirror.

**"Nervous?" **said the mirror as Kyuubi's reflection replaced his own.

"Yea..."

**"****Wanna**** talk about it?"**

"Well... d-don't you think this is going too fast...? I mean, I'm only 17 and I'm getting married and going to give birth to a child," Naruto started rambling. "I only wanted to really start a family after I became a Hokage, nothing turned out how I really wanted it to be..." Naruto gave another sigh and cradled his head in his hands. Kyuubi was silent for a while and regarded the young man in front of him; Kyuubi knew exactly what the boy was going through, one of the perks in sharing a body. Kyuubi sighed heavily.

**"Kit, no one can control how their future will turn out. Sometimes shit happens and we learn to deal w****ith it. Plans aren't set down i****n stone**** some times we have to take different paths**** to get to ****w****h****ere we want, and sometimes not all of our dreams get fulfilled. It just takes time; and you have to admit, getting two out of three dreams fulfilled is pretty good already.**** I**** mean you got Sasuke back; and you're building the family that you never had.**** There is still time for you to become a Hokage, just look into the future and keep trying to catch that dream****, just like you always do****..."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi's reflection and smiled

"That was so cheesy..."

**"Well if you're gonna be like that," **Kyuubi cocked his head up in a huff and disappeared from the reflection. Naruto snickered and looked at the floor again, he slowly closed his eyes and his lips settled into a small smile.

'Thank you Kyuubi...'

**'No problem Kit, no problem...'**

"You ready Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the voice of Iruka who now stood out side regarding him with curiosity. Naruto stood up and his smile grew as he walked up to Iruka.

"Yea, I'm ready."

* * *

The ceremony had started, all the seats were filled up with people Sasuke may call 'Friends', but to Naruto they were family. Tsunade stood at the alter sorting out her robes; she was nervous as well she watched all the people milling around talking excitedly to each other. Sasuke stood beside her and behind him was Kakashi; Sasuke's stomach had decided to make flips, and at that moment he wanted to run away. The vows were now forgotten from his mind, his throat felt dry and he was pretty sure that he was dying of dehydration from all the sweating he was doing. 

Kakashi just kept smiling, and humming the wedding march tune behind Sasuke, making the raven even more nervous.

"It's starting," Tsunade slowly whispered to him. Sasuke turned around and he gasped.

The room was silent now as they also followed suit and turned around, Naruto stood tall in his white suit, his golden blond hair now slightly flatter on his head and not so tousled anymore. Blue eyes shining like sapphires. A small blush stained his tanned cheeks as he smiled at the crowd. A gentle wind blew swaying the tree moving Sakura blossoms in the air in a dreamy hue.

"Wow...," was all the Sasuke could say.

Naruto was rooted to the spot, he couldn't move, everyone was looking at him and all he could do was smile like an idiot so that it made his jaw hurt. Iruka gave him a gentle nudge, and Naruto found himself moving and before he knew it he was standing in front of Sasuke who was still looking at him with his mouth gaping. Naruto arched his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Is there something on my face..?" he said in a low whisper.

Sasuke shook his head, he pushed himself out of the trance but his mind was still completely blank.

"Beautiful...," was the most coherent word he could say. Naruto's blush deepened and he looked down. Tsunade cleared her throat and started speaking.

"We are all here to bear witness to the Union of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto; as traditions dictate the two participants have prepared their promises to each other. Uchiha Sasuke please begin first."

"Erm..., well, er... Naruto when I first met you I well..., thought you were obnoxious, annoying, very stubborn, and loud well you still kind of are but er..." Sasuke started to fumble, and raking his hand through his hair.

Naruto stood there in shock, while Tsunade stood there hitting her head against arch, she took out a small microphone hidden in her robes.

"Iruka this isn't going well, what's our distraction?" she screeched into the microphone.

"Kakashi was supposed to be the distraction..."

"Then why isn't he doing anything?!"

"Just wait," a new voice entered their conversation. "I think this will turn out alright."

Tsunade turned to Kakashi; the silver haired nin winked at her and turned to look back at the disaster that was unfolding in front of them.

"Oh darn it that came out completely wrong!" Sasuke sighed heavily and looked at Naruto straight in his crystal blue eyes. "Naruto I've never been good with words, but remember when you asked me why they say such things like 'the sky is the limit'? Well at that moment I thought how much the sky reminded me of you. It's close to me; but at the same time I could not reach it. And it hurt so much not being close to you, so what I'm trying to say is that I broke that limit because I'm with you, I'm part of you. You were the sun that shattered the darkness that surrounded me. I never want to make you cry again like I did in the past. I want to make you smile, because when you smile I smile as well. I love you Naruto I always have and I always will, and if anyone dares to hurt you or our child I swear I will hunt them down and kick their butt's."

Kakashi's smile widened, he knew how awkward Sasuke could be but now he just hoped that Naruto understood, and saw past all the insults. Naruto was blushing madly he did not expect Sasuke to say those words; he felt his eyes watering slightly. He wiped the moisture away and regarded Sasuke with a beaming smile.

"Yea, you aren't good with words at all Sasuke, but I understand. I hated you at the beginning I won't deny that. But when we where younger and spent time with each other during training I realized I had made my first friend. And when you left it took me a long time to understand why it hurt so much, why it felt like the whole world was falling apart..." Naruto looked sadly into Sasuke face.

"Because when you were with me I felt for the first time, needed you drove away my fears and pain and gave me a goal to reach out for. I wanted to be at equal standing with you, and now I am, and I'm happy. You are my rival, my friend, my husband to be and I want to live with you, have children with you, and be buried with you; and no matter what happens I know I will find you, and if I'm in trouble again I know you will rescue me like you did many times before. So I promise to stay by your side forever, and I'm willing to sacrifice everything so that even death could not part us, because I love you Sasuke."

Tsunade sniffled as she picked up a silky white ribbon; she took both Sasuke and Naruto's hand and made them clasp each other. The Hokage then skilfully tied the ribbon loosely around both the hands; she smiled and looked back at the audience, most of who were close to tears.

"With the promises made and ribbon intertwined, let this new bond hold strong into the future; letting these two lovers have a prosperous life full of love and happiness. Now let this be finished with the act of a simple kiss."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other; their faces red in embarrassment, Sasuke reached his hand out and cupped Naruto's cheek pressing his lips against Naruto. Loud squealing erupted through the place but the couple didn't care; as they kept kissing all their thoughts were of each other and nothing else. Some were in the background; Iruka was telling people to move to a tent to eat, so that the love birds could have some time for them selves.

**'Hey break it up, unlike me**** you ****do**** need to breath!'**

Naruto started to giggle, breaking the kiss; Sasuke looked at Naruto with slight worry in his eyes; Naruto looked back at him and smiled.

"Its fine," said Naruto nuzzling Sasuke neck. "Everything is perfect."

"Wait a sec, I have something for you." Sasuke released Naruto and pushed his hand into his side pocket, and produced a small rectangular box. He gave it to Naruto and watched the blond's tanned face look quizzically at the box.

"Open it," he urged. Naruto slowly opened it and gasped. Inside the box resting on a velvet cushion was a silver necklace; on the delicate chain was a small silver pendant shaped to look like the Uchiha fan and engraved on it was a swirl.

"S-Sasuke...," said Naruto stuttering slightly. Sasuke just smiled and asked.

"Can I put it on you?" Naruto nodded still numbed by the sight of the necklace.

Sasuke picked the chain up and moved behind Naruto to gently tie the chain on his neck. Then Sasuke moved his hands down to hug the blond loosely around his waist. Both of them stayed their just enjoying the silence, the setting of the sun and the scent of fresh flowers blooming.

* * *

_Remember to review, you all know how..., yup the small button at the bottom of this page just press 'Go', you know you want to..._


	31. Surprise not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto.**

**Warning: if you got this far in the chapters and still don't know them well shame on you. Just ****cause**** I'm nice here they are again: ****Yaoi****, swearing, ****Mpreg****, and random things happening that make no sense.**

_Wow I'm so glad that so many people enjoyed the last chapter I was struggling with that one a lot, either wa__y;__ I'm surprised that so many people thought that this was ending so soon. We still haven't seen Naruto jealous yet, and not to mention no __SasuNaru__ action either!__ So keep reading!_

_Major thanks goes__ to __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for correcting my very bad grammar.

* * *

_

Chapter 30 (OMG WHEN WILL THIS END?!)

Konoha had returned to its normal way of life after the wedding, although the newly- weds had disappeared for the rest of that evening, which many people questioned but no one bothered to find the answer to, (mostly since they were scared of a pissed off Uchiha). Tsunade was beaming rays of sun shine all day; she was excited. All day she had been thinking what kind of Honeymoon present to give the newly- weds and now she had one, one that she hoped would steam up the private life greatly.

She giggled as she stepped through the door to her office to greet the people who had been waiting there for the past hour.

Naruto was tied to the chair, he grumbled at the sight of the Hokage, she just smiled and sat down. Sasuke regarded the women in front of him for a while as he rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Why are we here Tsunade?"

"YEA, AND WHY AM I TIED UP?!" Naruto screamed.

"Well I had to keep you both here after you went into hiding."

"We didn't go into hiding, we were at home relaxing and then a bunch of ANBU came in and kidnapped us!" Naruto then turned to Sasuke "and you didn't do anything to stop them!"

"Naruto they were, obviously enough, sent by the Hokage; they had the Konoha symbol on them..."

Naruto went quiet, but he was still muttering under his breath and sending glares at Tsunade. The Hokage just smiled smugly, she knew that Sasuke would be more understanding than Naruto.

"Well the reason I called you here was because I wanted to give you your wedding present, but because you left I could never give it you."

"What is it then?"

She stood up and moved in front of them.

"It's an all expense paid trip at an Onsen in the water country!" She beamed at the two teens in front of her.

Naruto's eyes went wide, while Sasuke just seemed slight bit out of it. He was surprised that Tsunade would even spend a lot of money on anything more then her gambling debts. He started undoing the blonds' ropes, and when he was done, Naruto pounced at Tsunade and pulled her into a hard hug.

"WHAAAA, THANK YOU BAA-CHAN!!!"

Tsunade was stunned at this gesture and then smiled and hugged the smaller teen back. Sasuke watched the scene in front of him and a small smile formed across his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade who silently smiled back. Naruto let go of Tsunade and he grinned madly.

"You will be leaving tomorrow. Their will be a boat waiting for you at the pier, and the whole thing is for a week so enjoy. Now get out of my office you brats. I still have a lot of work to do."

Both of them thanked her and then left her office to get ready for tomorrow. Tsunade watched the two people leave out of her window, and she prayed to any type of God, that everything would turn out fine for them.

* * *

The next day was filled with excitement, Naruto had already finished packing and he was ready to leave; while Sasuke re-checked his suit case and for good measure, Naruto's as well. Naruto was practically dragging the raven with him, but within a few hours they were on the boat and ready to leave before the mid-day sun had even reached its highest point. 

The boat trip was uneventful and by nightfall they had reached their destination; the small Island of Koso. Koso was a part of the water country and is famous for it's numerous naturally accruing Hot Springs. It was a wonderful place for relaxing, spending vacations and well... having Honeymoons in.

Naruto and Sasuke dragged their suitcases with them as they tried to find their hotel, but as soon as they reached the centre of the Island they were hit by the brightness of the place. Neon tube lighting proclaiming the names of bars, thousands upon thousands of stalls set up in rows selling cheap gifts, and greased up food. One particular street had red paper lanterns illuminating the area. People were walking sluggishly along, with the smell of Sake following them as they past the two teens.

"Sasuke is this the right place?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yea..., but this was not what was written in the brochure..."

"Lets just find our hotel," said Naruto gripping on to Sasuke's arms "this is kinda scaring me."

Sasuke nodded and quickened his pace; after a few minutes of searching they found their hotel, it was nice little place, with pleasant atmosphere and decor. They quickly signed themselves in, and then Sasuke asked the receptionist what was going on outside.

"Oh that!" said the woman with a large smile " There is a festival going on all through this week, so it's mostly just been partying and stuff; its not always like this." She handed them their keys, and led them to their rooms.

"You guys truly came at a bad time, usually people come earlier to avoid having to see Koso the way it is now," and with that she finally left.

* * *

_Now review I command thee!!!! (Na I __wuv__ ya'll really... still review)_


	32. HUNK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, swearing, random stuff that keeps happing, and me!**

_Okay guy's I know this is majorly short and you can shoot me for that later but I just had to stop after that last line. Either way its exam time for me now so I won't be able to update till next week. I'm __kinda__ stressing about that so yea... enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 31

The next day Naruto and Sasuke woke up to bright sun light, that filtered through their window. They had slept restlessly and woke up groggily, the sound of loud music and shouting could be heard all through the night. Naruto looked dazedly out the open window at the parade that was going down the street; Sasuke watched the blond for a while and sighed. He went into the bathroom and after a few minutes he came out wearing a black shirt and pants.

"Naruto..." he said while strapping up his sandals.

"Hnh..."

"That's my line Dobe, com'on get up, and get dressed!" Naruto turned around; he looked bored out of his mind.

"Where we going...?" he asked getting up slowly.

"Out, if there is a festival we might as well enjoy it."

* * *

After a few minutes they were outside. The Parade was vast; dancers, jugglers, and people in costumes going around moving in rhythm with the music. At day time it didn't look as bad; they went over to a food stall and bought some dumplings. Naruto and Sasuke watched the rest of the parade enjoying it till Naruto heard some hushed whispered behind him.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yea; tall, dark, handsome and just look at that flawless skin!"

"Yup, and he seems so mysterious, such a hunk!" said another voice.

"DEFINTELY!" screeched all three of them.

Naruto turned and gave a glance at his husband, Sasuke just stared forward he didn't seem to notice anything of what the girls had said. Naruto watched this for a while and then walked away unnoticed. Or at least that's what Naruto thought, Sasuke watched the blond leave out of the corner of his eyes, he sighed and then slowly followed him.

* * *

Naruto was up to his neck in hot water and he had his eyes firmly closed. He ignored the world around him, and the sounds of music coming from the street; he was just glad that their hotel was located somewhere a bit more secluded. He opened his eyes when he heard a small splash coming from the other side of the pool.

Sasuke sat in front of him, leaning against the wall regarding the blond.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Nothing...," he said while slowly sinking his head down.

"Naruto...," Sasuke wadded through the water to Naruto, he reached under the water and grabbed the blond resurfacing him.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto looked away, he was pouting slightly but he didn't say anything.

"Naruto, if you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't help make it better..."

"You didn't do anything..."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"When those girls started making does comments about you, you just let them! You didn't get pissed off, or make any snide remarks that you usually do." With that Naruto abruptly stood up and ran back into the hotel leaving Sasuke slightly startled. The raven looked into the water and sighed again.

"He forgot his towel..."

* * *

_See what I mean?_

_It is short but if I continued it wouldn't fit right to me... the next chapter will be longer!_

_Review and join the dark side... we got cookies and chocolate milk..._


	33. Together tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****nothing**** I tell ****ya****'!**

**Warning: ****Yaoi, ****Shounen-ai****, swearing, and randomness to the extreme.**

_Sorry for the lateness but I had exams, then I was depressed, and sugar high for a few days after my __lil__ bro's birthday party, to much __Cocola__, and cake. So I was hyper, the slightly __angsty__ for a while scaring my friends like mad. But as the week progressed I started feeling the withdrawal symptoms and was just tiered. Well anyway here is the next chap__ once again major thanks to __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for being such an amazing beta. Enjoy! _

'Naruto thinking'

* * *

Chapter 32

A few minutes and a passed out receptionist later, Naruto found himself walking down the crowded streets of Koso (fully dressed). He pushed past the mass of people milling around for a while till he came to a stop. He looked around and found himself in an almost empty area, with red lanterns hanging of buildings. The buildings were tall with large windows, which had people sitting down on velvet cushions behind them, like they were on display. The people behind the glass tried to look seductive and, they looked at Naruto with a small predatory glint in their eyes.

Naruto looked nervously around himself since he was lost; he looked around the place peering into the darkened corners, where shadows hung high. He stumbled through the dark streets till he fell through an opening, and suddenly he was in a room packed with people. Disco light flashed on and off illuminating the area for split seconds, it irritated Naruto's eyes. This place was even scarier than what was outside. There were many men dancing, and swaying to the music, some in the corners talking to other young men. And then Naruto noticed something peculiar, most of the young men were dressed in the same type of clothes as him. A black armless shirt; combined with knee high jeans and sandals. They accepted money from men and then went away with them; Naruto was truly confused to what kind of a place this was.

"Hey cutie, what's your price?"

Naruto turned around to look at a very tall man short cut blond hair, and piercing through his right ear. He wore a plain green shirt combined with black pants and boots. His brown eyes were unfocused, possibly drunk. He came closer to Naruto and leaned down a bit.

"I asked you what your price was?"

"Huh...? I don't know what your on about, but I have no price." He said as he tried to move past the large man. Even through his drunkenness the man was quick and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him close.

"No price huh? Well then I'll take you for fr...," there was a loud crashing sound and the man slumped to the ground.

"Sorry, but he is already taken," Sasuke stood behind the man with a broken bottle in his hand. He grabbed Naruto and dragged the blond with him.

Sasuke dragged Naruto with him wordlessly, he was surprised that Naruto had walked into a red light district; but as soon as he noticed the blond being cornered he knew that something bad was going to happen and so stepped in. It was a good idea of him to follow the fox, in case he got lost. They were once again standing where the parade was the sky was turning dark and so now all the lanterns were on. Both of them stood uncomfortably watching the parade, still holding hands.

"Thanks...," Naruto muttered lowly.

"Hnh..."

They stood there for a little while longer regarding the ongoing parade, before Sasuke couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Naruto, why are you angry with me?"

"It's nothing...it was a stupid reason..."

"Well whatever the reason was you were unhappy about it, and remember I promised to never make you cry again. So tell me what it was."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked straight at Sasuke, the raven looked back at him, his face passive but his dark eyes seeking answers.

"When those girls were talking about you, you made no statement to say that you were mine..., you didn't even act annoyed! You just stood there and did nothing..." Sasuke moved close and gently wrapped his arms around the blond. He held him firmly while stroking circle on his back.

"Oh Naruto, that was a stupid reason you dobe." Naruto glared at him, but Sasuke continued.

"The only reason I was like that in the past was because they were all trying to claim me. It annoyed me how they all thought that they could own me. None of them understood me, but you do. I didn't love any of them; the only one I care about is you. And if I have to say it a million times over I will..., Naruto I love you and only you..." with that he slowly bent down and kissed the blonds forehead.

He cupped Naruto's face and pushed it gently upwards he then captured the blond's sweet lips with his own, prying them open gently. Naruto granted him access and Sasuke's tongue tasted the warm caverns of his mouth. Naruto moaned slightly as a hot sensation ran through his body, but the feeling left as soon as Sasuke broke the kiss.

"How about we go back to the hotel," said the raven huskily.

Naruto just nodded and followed his husband. But the moment was sadly broken by the screeching voice of the three girls.

"Oh my gosh it's that major hottie again!"

Naruto flinched and turned to look at Sasuke, only to find the dark haired teen turned around and looking at the three girls. A familiar smirk formed across his pale face, as he grabbed Naruto's hand and started to strut over to the girls. The three girls eyes started widening as they noticed that 'the sex-on-legs' was walking towards them. They shuffled amongst each other; blushing deeply as they started giggling, although they did wonder why the blond was with him...

"Hello ladies," said Sasuke as he smiled at girls. Naruto just stared at his husband finding the smile that adorned his elegant face quite creepy.

"I couldn't help but notice you were talking about me, and I must say I'm very flattered by the attention you're giving me..." the girls started getting giddy, at how low and seductive the dark haired teens voice was getting.

"But; I must disappoint you ladies I'm already taken," he grabbed the blond beside him brining him close; he clashed their lips together clumsily. Naruto soon overcame the surprise and started kissing Sasuke back feverishly, moaning in delight. The girls stared at the kissing couple for a while; they were disappointed and started to pout.

Sasuke released Naruto who was gasping for air, he smirked at the girls, and then with a quick wink and poof of smoke they both disappeared.

"That was hot...," said one of the girls.

The other two just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Sasuke what was that for?!"

"What do you mean?"

The two figures stumbled into a room through the open window, the light came on and Naruto was now on the floor sitting on a small cushion giving a small angry pout to Sasuke. Sasuke still carried a smirk on his face as he sat down on the table opposite Naruto, getting out some green tea.

"You kissed me right in front of those girls! That was embarrassing..." that last bit was mumbled slightly. Sasuke chuckled and put the tea pot down as, he crawled toward the blond. His smile grew wider as he licked his lips, Naruto stared at him bewildered, but he refused to show any weakness.

"I did what you told me to do; I proved to other people that I only belong to you...," he draped his arms around Naruto's neck and started ravishing his mouth. They let their tongues collide with each other, as Sasuke slowly started wringing his hands under Naruto black shirt caressing the soft tanned skin underneath. Naruto groaned as Sasuke tweaked his nipple, the raven smirked as he slowly moved down kissing down Naruto's neck.

He removed himself from the tanned body and started stripping off his own shirt then Naruto's; he attacked Naruto's lips again pushing him down onto the floor gently. He eyed the blond's pleasure glazed blue eyes and smiled again. Sasuke stared kissing down Naruto body fiddling with the belt buckle of his jeans, and swiftly removed them. Naruto hissed slightly at the sudden cold on his heated member. Sasuke started kissing around Naruto's abdomen trailing even lower down, he looked at the blonds twitching member trailing a finger across a vein. Naruto moaned at the contact placing his hands on his face, Sasuke smirked again as he took the member into his hands stroking the shaft slowly, and gave the tip a small lick.

"Sasuke!" as he came with a moan.

Sasuke stared at the sticky white substance that now coated his hands. The blond stared with embarrassment at his husband as he peaked between his fingers.

"Well that was quick."

"Sorry..."

Sasuke smiled again and bent over Naruto giving him a small kiss.

"Not to worry love, I'd say you're still good for another round."

Naruto gasped when Sasuke flipped him over, the raven lifted up his rear end and quickly entered his index finger inside Naruto's opening. Naruto cringed at the sudden intrusion, he grunted a little but Sasuke continued entering another finger and scissoring the opening wider. When he was sure that Naruto was prepared, he positioned himself behind the blond.

"Sorry love this is going to hurt..."

Naruto just nodded and held his breath preparing for the pain, Sasuke placed the tip of his own hardened member at the blonds' entrance, and with a quick push he was inside with the tightness engulfing him. They stayed like that for a while adjusting to the new feeling.

"Naruto you have to relax...ah so...tight!" he managed to gasp out. The blond whimpered slightly at the discomfort.

'Relax? Easy enough for him to say! He isn't the one getting something big shoved up his arse!' then the flash of the memory of what happened when he was inside of Sasuke and the pain that had formed across his face came across his mind.

'Okay so maybe he did...' Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. Sasuke then slowly started to move earning more grunts from the blond beneath him. With each thrust he went inside deeper changing the pace, going from fast to slow getting into a rhythm. Suddenly Naruto gave a scream, but it was not because of pain; Naruto moaned in delight as Sasuke once again with a thrust hit his prostrate again. His hands weakened and collapsed to the ground but Sasuke continued grinding into him.

Sasuke could feel that the fox was close, the muscles constricting around his member tightly made him moan as he slinked an arm under the blonds body and grabbed his dripping organ, pumping the flesh gently up and down.

"Sa-Sasuke..." said Naruto in a low moan, he was losing all control over his body, as it surrendered itself to the raven's skilful hands.

He came again, and Sasuke turned him around again so that now Naruto was on his back panting, Sasuke picked up the blonds legs and slung them over his shoulder, he entered the bruised opening again going in deeper with each thrust, making Naruto hiss out in a mixture of ecstasy, and pain. After a few more thrust Sasuke also came, his breath ragged as he regarded the blonds' crystal blue eyes. He kissed the soft plum lips as he removed himself from the heated body underneath him.

"Mine...," was the only thing that escaped the Uchiha lips, as he dozed off into the welcoming sleep. Body's intertwined in a tight embrace, as the soft breeze blew through the window from the now quiet town.

* * *

_Awww__ wasn't that __lovydovy__ and stuff, oh well at least it has ended now... KIDDING!_

_One more chap then its done promise!_

_Now review my __lil __munchkin__ minions!!!!_


	34. Let it Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with it.**

**Warning****: Everything that leis under our**** burning sun...**

_After some threatening flames and a man eating giant cookie I hav__e decided to write an extra chapter. So here are the two last chapters and a 'Thank you page'. Its not that I don't want to continue this story its just that I have no more ideas left over. so enjoy this and remember to review ma' __lil__munchkins!

* * *

_

Chapter 33

The rest of the week they spent in the hotel behind closed doors ignoring everything that was going on in the outside world and the questioning whispers, and glances that were thrown towards their room. Naruto woke up groggily as the sunlight hit his eyes, blinding him. He tried to stand up only to be pulled back onto the futon by strong arms.

"Sasuke no more... we need to get going or we are going to miss our ship..." no reply came from the raven; instead he just pulled Naruto closer and started nibbling on his ear lobe bringing his pale hands down the covers to gently graze the blonde's morning wood.

"S-Sas-Sasuke com'on!" whined the blond.

The raven sighed and released the blond who quickly scrambled away towards the bathroom to change. Sasuke watched the blond leave and a small smile settled on his lips.

After an hour they were ready and packed all they had to do now was to return the room key and make their way out to the dock. The brown haired receptionist came to the counter and gave them a knowing glance and a smirk, as she took the key from them. Naruto blushed under her gaze and hurried towards the door while Sasuke took his time.

The docks were almost empty only one boat was left and the captain was waiting for them impatiently. They soon set off on the voyage back home, Naruto had missed Konoha and was excited to meet his friends again and show off the souvenirs he got. Sasuke watched the waves from the ships helm, he felt for the first time, in what felt like an eternity, that everything had been fulfilled. And he was glad, two arms slinked around his waist, he turned his head and met sky blue eyes watching him with great expectation.

"Watcha' thinking about?"

"Nothing...everything... well I'm just thinking how perfect everything turned out."

"Uhuh."

"But at the same time I'm expecting something bad to happen..."

"Hey don't say that or you'll jinx it."

Just then loud thunder erupted through the sky lighting up the whole place and then it started pouring down rain. Pelting them wet to the bone, Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while, before he gave his trade mark smirk.

"I think you're the one who jinxed it dobe." Naruto gave an adorable pout and turned away to regard the rain. His pout vanished as he looked at the stormy sky, how the water came down splashing of the deck. Like glass braking into a thousand pieces and then turning into liquid. A grin started forming across his face as he stretched out his hands, craning his head up to the sky and started laughing.

Sasuke stared in puzzlement at his husband's antics but just kept watching as the blond started running on the deck laughing at the top of his lungs. Twirling in the non stop rain as he let the water soak him to the bone. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at this; the childishness of his husband was something to be admired.

"Hey dobe, we should go in or you'll get a cold."

Naruto looked at him slightly panting now from all the running and laughing; he nodded with a grin and followed the raven inside. Their room wasn't that big, it was moderately sized with a large bed and a bed side cabinet. After a few minutes Naruto was shivering, Sasuke chuckled slightly and the blond glared at him.

"Hey I hardly think it's my fault when you start running around like a mad person in the rain."

Naruto grumbled under his breath and slowly removed the wet clothes. Dumping them on the ground he went over to his small bag to retrieve some dry clothes only to find something attacking his head. Naruto struggled for a while trying to figure out what, all of a sudde, was tugging on his hair.

"Naruto stand still will you?! I need to dry your hair or you'll get a cold."

Naruto grumbled but stood still, letting his lover gently massage his scalp with the fluffy towel. Sasuke felt the tanned body relax, he watched as a single drop of water trail down the blonde's neck, leaving a glistening mark. He lowered his head at the nape of the tanned neck and kissed the sensitive area, licking the moisture away. Naruto shivered slightly at this sensation, his mind was already starting to reel; while one half craved the feeling but the other half kept nudging through thinking about where they were.

"Sasuke we can't do that here..." he said in a breathy whisper.

"And why not?"

"This door doesn't even have a proper lock and not to mention the walls are too thin. People will hear!"

Sasuke released the blond and picked up the chair beside the bed; he then went over to the door and propped the chair up against the handle that it couldn't be opened from the other side. He then turned around with a feral grin plastered across his elegant features.

"And now all you have to do is remain quiet...," he said while he started kissing Naruto's neck again. His own cold clothes wet pressed against the blonds bear chest making him shiver as his mind was being pulled into pleasure. Sasuke nibbled Naruto's ear kissing his cheeks and then his soft lips demanding entrance. The kisses were sluggish desperate for contact mewling at each other as their tongues collided. Naruto this time took charge, breaking the kiss first nibbling the raven's bottom lip.

He let his tongue trail down; licking the pale body, tracing with tanned fingers across Sasuke well toned chest. Sasuke moaned lightly as the fingers came to a stop at his pants tugging the wet clothing down, only to be met by another offending piece of clothing; the evil silky boxers! Naruto noticed the bulge that was starting to form; he traced his hand around Sasuke groin missing the raven's erection ,which truly pissed Sasuke off. He growled slightly in irritation which made Naruto smirk.

Sasuke suddenly gasped and bucked forward, as his cock was completely engorged by Naruto. The blond trailed his tongue around the hardening organ in his mouth massaging the member gently, keeping in mind not to graze it with his teeth. Sasuke's body felt hot, all he could do was watch the blonde's slow bobbing head and the electrifying feeling that ran through his body with every movement. Naruto released the member with an audible 'pop' and grinned at the raven who was trying his best to keep standing.

"Well, any good?" asked Naruto with a feral grin, his tanned hand still holding Sasuke's throbbing erection.

"Very...," was all he managed to gasp out as Naruto took his cock hostage with his mouth again.

He whimpered as he steadied himself against the wooden wall, moaning louder as Naruto kept sucking. 'Were had the dobe learned to do that' was all he could think. His pale hands moved and grabbed hold of Naruto's head bringing his head away, Naruto looked at Sasuke bewildered when he suddenly found himself being picked up and thrown onto the large bed with a 'uhf'.

Sasuke jumped right after him pinning the blond onto the bed as he kissed with more control making Naruto whimper at the loss of the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke trailed down and licked the blonde's erect bud teasing the nipple till Naruto moaned. He swiftly removed the rest of the Kyuubi vessels clothing, discarding it on the floor. He marvelled at the smooth sun kissed skin, kissing it and nipping the flesh till hickies formed across tanned skin. He trailed his hands over every bit of Naruto's body enjoying the feel of the burning heat that came from the contact.

Naruto withered in his hands as he felt himself being pried open, the hardness entering him making his body jolt in spasms as his prostrate was hit. Grunts and moans exuded from the two bodies, mixed together with each others names being called out in pleasure. They held each other tightly never stopping as the ecstasy filled the room.

Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's strong body tightly, digging his nails into the raven back; he mewled as Sasuke licked his neck as thrusts became harder, going in deeper, and connecting. With a final shout of their names, they saw white as they released themselves.

Both of them panting harshly, lying down beside each with smiles gracing both their faces. Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his own and kissed it making the blond blush slightly and giggle. He reached out with his own tanned hands, wringing them around Sasuke's neck and kissing the raven gently on his lips.

This was bliss.

* * *

_My __Yaoi__ scenes seem to be getting longer...hmmmm._

_I acutaly did the same thing when I used to live in India, durning the rain season it was just magical...(I mean by that the whole dancing around in the rain bit)_

_Well anyway review you know you want to! _


	35. Epilogue 8 years later

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all...**

**Warning: Okay this is the last chapter so you guys should know by**** now**** what the warnings are and if ****ya**** don't well... just look in the previous chap.**

_OMG this is it people this is the last chap, the next chap it a 'Thank You' page._

_Enjoy this and Review!!!!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 34: Epilogue 8 years later

The sun shone its bright rays on Konoha, the Village was a bustling place; with it's residence going about their usual business. The Mountain and its 6 Hokages watching over the beautiful place with sincere looks carved into their stony faces. A man watched from Hokage tower standing on the balcony enjoying the gentle breeze. He took off his straw hat, blond hair shifting in the breeze, and blue eyes shining as he watched his beautiful village. He smiled and used his tanned hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun.

'BAMM!'

The earth shook at the tremor; Naruto turned his head to the school where now one side was covered in smoke, and debris. Naruto watched wide eyed his mouth gaping at the destruction, his grip on the balcony railing tightened even more as he heard the scream that exuded next.

"YOKO, HAKU WHICH ONE OF YOU SET OF THAT BOMB TAG?! WAIT TILL GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!"

Naruto sighed, and started to giggle slightly. He knew exactly what had happened; then he turned towards the door back to his office only to meet the most beautiful man in his life. Sasuke stood leaning against the archway regarding the blond with a smirk. His black hair now slightly longer at the front but the back was still in that odd duck butt shape. His body was toned under the black jacket and relaxed.

"One of ours again?" he said still smiling as he stepped towards Naruto.

"Who else's...," he replied looking back at the rising smoke.

"Hnh..., Iruka's is going to be after your hide later."

Naruto pouted at the dark haired man and looked back at the destruction; some nin's were there now checking the area if anyone was injured. He looked back at Sasuke rolling his eyes, and gave a large smile. Sasuke also looked at the chaos and gave a low whistle.

"Wow, how come both of them take after you?"

"Hey! That's not fair, Yoko is the same moody person that you are teme!" he said in a huff.

"Ah, but the prankster's blood still runs through both their veins..."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who just stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Real mature dobe; makes one wonder how you became Hokage..."

"Says the guy who married me."

"You know how cute you are when your angry don't you?" Naruto blushed and turned away from him; Sasuke chuckled.

Sasuke went over and hugged the blond from behind letting his head rest on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto snuggled into the familiar body, embracing the warmth that radiated from it. Eight years had passed, and it was even more difficult than either of them thought it would be. Neither of them had parenting skills but after a while, and some serious lessons courtesy of Iruka and Tsunade they got better at it. It was funny to see Sasuke struggle to put on a diaper, although the same could be said of himself if he thought about it.

Yoko was the older one by one years, she had creamy pale skin, and long wavy black hair that adorned her head, although her attitude was just like Sasuke, and that included the trademark Uchiha glare, her black eyes were softer and not the hard pebbles that Sasuke had. Naruto was obviously somewhat unhappy that his first born seemed to have no characteristics of his until he started noticing the glint that ran through her dark eyes when ever she was planning something. Oh he was definitely proud of that.

Haku is six, he looked more like Naruto when he was a child with his chubby tanned cheeks sky blue eyes although his hair was midnight black but it was untameable like Naruto's own blond locks. While his older sister was more silent Haku was hyperactive. And sugar was strictly forbidden to be anywhere near him. Haku was also showier when he did any pranks, his main thing: explosives.

But the two siblings would hold tight, looking after each other. Yoko was especially protective to Haku, it might have something to do with the amount of enemies he made with his pranks.

"HAKU, YOKO GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto looked down and chuckled as he saw Iruka chasing two small figures that were running at high speed towards the tower. Sasuke slowly spun him around so they were now facing each other, he gently raised the blonds head by holding onto his chin. There lips locked, and Naruto felt like he was melting at the raven touch. Naruto draped his hands around Sasuke neck pulling the dark haired man closer.

"EWWWWW, DADDY AND FATHER ARE KISSING AGAIN!"

Haku stood there pointing his little hand at the two accusingly, while Yoko stood back rolling here eyes, yep just like Sasuke. The little boy ran over to Naruto and clamped himself onto the blonde's legs. He looked at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out, while giving him a small pout. (my lil bro does this as well, but then again he is three...)

"Mine!" said Haku tightening his grip on his 'Mothers' leg.

Sasuke also started to pout, and grabbed the blonde's waist, pulling Naruto close to him. He knew this game by now: 'Who can get Daddy's attention the best'; and both of them were very competitive. Naruto just looked at them both in dismay, he just pleaded at Yoko with his blue eyes, while the young girl just shrugged here shoulders.

"Traitor!" he managed to gasp out at her while Sasuke was squeezing him to death, and being pulled apart by Haku. Gratefully Iruka made his appearance, his face red in anger as he glared at the two kids. He grabbed Yoko at the collar and ripped Haku off Naruto's leg. Naruto just smiled sheepishly as his ex-sensei dragged the two kids away. Haku glared at Sasuke; the raven just smirked triumphantly and stuck his tongue at the smaller child who just kicked and screamed in anger.

"Did you see the look on Iruka's face; do you think he will kill them or something?"

"Hardly; after all Iruka is their Godfather...," Naruto said still slightly angry at Sasuke's antics.

"Why do you both do this every day?" Naruto asked feeling a bit tired now.

" Hnh...," he said slowly turning Naruto's face to himself and kissing his soft plump lips. Sasuke pulled away, the smirk replaced with a lovely smile, as he rested his forehead against the tanned man's own forehead looking earnestly into his deep blue eyes with his dark ones.

"Cause you're mine Uzumaki and I ain't giving you up."

"Teme," was all that Naruto could say as his lips were captured by the handsome Uchiha.

Not that he minded.

* * *

_MUHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!!!! _

_IT HAS ENDED!_

The next page is a small thank you to ya' all!

Love ya'!!


	36. Thank you

Hi my lil Munchkins this is Lilbakasaru,

I hope you all enjoyed 'My Uzumaki' to the fullest. What has it been now almost 3 months I think since I started this story, but now it has sadly come to an end (all say awww, and grab a box of tissue). Either way it was a delight to write, and I'm glad that so many people stuck with this story till the very end, and with my whining of course. This page is for you dear readers my thank you to you all. First of all a major glomping thanks goes to my amazingly tolerant beta reader **'ilovenaruto2007'**.

Well I tried to put all of the readers names on but after a while... well lets just say my eyes are hurting and my fingers are in a lot of pain as now well. So here are the people who gave me all their support through this story. I know I missed some out and I do apologies for that but I kind of lost my orientation after a while (nervous laughter) (please don't kill me):

1animegal, Akida-Sen, Akuryou-x, Ancient Spirit, Anime Fan PR, BlondXRaven, Brisa-Chan, Butterfly-Wings-From-Hell, Chainedcherryblossom, Crescent Ice, Dark Angel Maybe, Dark God Anubis, DarkAngelNaruto18, kendonoall, DarkShadow93, DarknessMelina, GaaraLove09, Shimaki-33 &Cousin, Ichihime, Cat, Leo, Tianna-ItachiLover-Fang, takuya, bluewolfeyes, KawaiiKaneko89, Taloola, Black-Dranzer1119, the girl in the mirrior, Coco Geisha, ichigo 14, mwth06, iloveme5895, SakuraKrissy, KunochiDreamer, Meeca-Myiozaki, SlashnYaoi, Rakuen Tachibana, ppkitaa, Shikarules, Joni-Lee, Mink-chan15 aftermath Lunacom1, yourbabykitsune, Ritoko chan, kit, shipet100, NAOMEof thesand, mad hatter 1712, kitsune16487, inumoon3, iLoVeGaArA666, ObsessedReader, heakfreainyes, MalikLove, iamie, Mirae, love it, Katarina Sensei, aylan, Kaosu and Aki, Lugga, Yuki-Shinra-Lu, crimsonmist, solitare1, narutofangirl, wierdchick, neji'sgir236, Manic the hedgehog, timme, Silverlight424, lovewritermaiko, Chiya chan, Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo, Sharingan Kyuubi, Jaocan, lyzikira, Detective Pyro, pride 1289, The Great Naxa, shirilye, elloshort, Akuryou-x, SoSickOfNyQuil, Sasemoboy876, Multi Colored Sharpie, Dragonheart321, amaya, Akida-en, Sazuka-Chan, sans-fire, Haganemaru, mrk33, LegionOfDoom, Hellcat of Lore, Might Fox, Riku, KumikoRyu-chan, inuyashachicka04, goth-punkchick, Heaven Cobra, random, unseeliedarkness, Sozomi, Sasuke-luves-naruto, roseearered, Kuro Fuyu Mitsukai, darkfire can purehearts, Social disorder, Timbits, Master of the Rebels, Dark Mican, NemesisMuse, Nitchu Mikata, ShAdOwDeMoN15, Anime Writer2, vampire-anime-lover19, rukiah, Katjie-kun, Alicia's power, blue-nuriel, lisiza, arelando, SassyOMG2282, Soulcaster, KuramaKitsuneRyu, Lainie12777, blossom for me only, roboguy45, Panda Luver 4 Life, Pic's-Pixie, dragonfire04, fuki-chan, Spiggy-sama, JadeChan, nAoMi aYaMe, sweetdreamer, Melinda, realworlsiscruel, Sailorkitten Silver Winged Firefly, SilverMoonRyu, Starlit-Knight, Ravie33, Naruto-cool, Princess Yunalesca, Ryou-la-lune, ecdragon00, awesome-emo, hiei'smate, inari92, music-is-luv, lulu7, nekonoation, shadow15wolf, shironeko-hime, starlitangel99, xXxTylerxXx, rokuni's imouto, Faber, -IrresistibleEnvy, 3v1l1t0k1tty, Angel Wing Sky, AngelOfComtemplation, Dayxxdreamer, FoxBlood, FuzzyLeafe, HanhsWithCorpses, KV5 Egypt, KariNeko, MaroudersJr, Multifox, Leannamiko, Nebulee, NightWhiteWave, Plot Bunny Stew, Psycho Supernova, Playful-Neko, Nemu AME, Yaoi Dreamer, Tsuki No Eizou, Wild Inu, blanzer2688, blairwitch, The Fair Maiden, Tsukiyo07, Undercover Rocker, broken-music-maker, can you say lazy, darkness0is0beautiful, fluffy24, googlilgirl314, iyanome, jaican, lunabasketcase, sakuralilian, shaerin, smrtangel, xxcriticxx, tintagel, starfire0638, unknown angel, rae, PoisenKisses, n-jim, moon the fox alchemist, mistyElk0, dayday1223, deathskeith, Evellesa-ai, KageOokami69, Kisanei, LadyDrosselmyer, Luna-and Artemis, Nitchu Mikata, Ongaku-sama Ey, Ladyblue17, Superlovba, Tina Kimura, XxSpikesLoverxX, Yanita24, Zac92Him, alexthered, angelcatvampkaneblood, gothicrobin, jku333, lulu7, inari92, jam12, Late-sleeper-sama, Twillight canvas, A kistune's light, Chevonne Knowles, and finally looking-to-the-sky.

A cookie for everyone for first of all managing to find there name on the list, and for sticking with 'My Uzumaki' for so darn long! Of course I will be writing new stuff soon, I have so many ideas floating around in my head; I need to release them or my head will most likly explode. (How about a Naruto Harry Potter crossover now that would be interesting)

Lots of love, and huggs!

Lilbakasaru xxx


End file.
